Forgive me
by Luciole26
Summary: Suite à des complications à la Forêt Enchantée, Neal prit la décision de retourner dans le passé afin de corriger ses erreurs. Que va-t-il se passer? S'il faut situer cette fanfic par rapport à la série, ce serait après le 3X11. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas de droit, etc...
1. Chapitre 1

**Phoenix, Arizona – 12 ans plus tôt**.

Un jeune homme traversa le passage piéton d'une des rues de Phoenix tout en rayant quelque chose sur une feuille. Il refourgua le papier dans sa poche de jean et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il scruta les environs prudemment et espéra que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. Une semaine qu'il cherchait après elle. Il avait appelé plusieurs prisons en se faisant passer pour un de ses proches. A chaque fois, l'interlocuteur mordait à l'hameçon et lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune Emma Swan dans ce centre. Arrivé de l'autre côté du trottoir, Neal s'arrêta un bref instant et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, rien n'avait disparu. Ce qu'il avait fait était totalement égoïste, mais compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

Une semaine plus tôt, il était dans la forêt enchantée 12 ans plus tard. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là maintenant ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il avait trouvé un objet très rare lui permettant de faire un retour dans le passé. Dès le moment où il foula les pieds dans cette époque, il sut que son propre passé, l'ancien Neal était venu se rattacher à lui comme un aimant. À présent, il était là pour rectifier les choses et apporter d'autres solutions à son futur, au futur de la sauveuse et aux leurs. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais il était prêt à ne pas se mettre en travers de la destinée d'Emma pour la toute première malédiction à Storybrooke, car il savait que sa famille voulait la retrouver ainsi que son propre père. Neal décida d'y contribuer en changeant nettement la balance sur ses anciens souvenirs. Il finit par se diriger vers une cabine téléphonique, versa de la monnaie dans un petit habitacle et composa un autre numéro qu'il y avait sur son papier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. Emma était dans un centre de détention correctionnel de Phoenix. Il n'avait plus qu'à régler le problème. Ce dernier avait un plan, il espérait qu'il pourrait marcher. Emma était dans ce centre depuis un mois et demi et elle avait écopé 11 mois pour lui. Il devait tout défaire. Déterminé, il se dirigea vers le commissariat le plus proche.

Au commissariat – 20 minutes plus tard.

Neal entra à découvert. Il savait qu'il était placardé partout et considéré comme toujours en fuite. L'ancien Neal était parti au Canada rempli de culpabilité et de remords, cette fois-ci il allait assumer ses travers. Pour le bien d'Emma… et de leur fils, qui n'était pas encore né. Le jeune homme vint s'accouder au comptoir de l'accueil, l'air de rien, et le réceptionniste qui était au téléphone raccrocha à ce moment.

_ « Bonjour c'est pourquoi ? » lança un homme quelque peu bourru.

Neal fut quelque peu surpris de voir qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourtant une affiche de lui était placardée sur un grand tableau en liège derrière lui.

_ « Je viens faire une déclaration. Je suis Neal Cassidy. Je suis le gars que vous recherchez depuis des mois. Le voleur de montres. » expliqua-t-il, sérieusement en désignant son portrait sur le tableau.

À ces propos, le réceptionniste regarda l'affichette derrière lui et se leva de sa chaise précipitamment. Il interpella ses collègues qui étaient dans le coin et ces derniers épinglèrent Neal. Deux baroudeurs lui empoignèrent le bras.

_ « Tout doux les gars, je suis venu me rendre de mon propre chef. J'ai à parler à votre supérieur. » déclara-t-il, calmement.

Neal les regarda d'un air entendu. Il croisa les doigts.

Centre de détention de correction – 48 heures plus tard…

Emma regardait d'un œil morne le mur en face d'elle. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été attrapée par le flic et amené en justice pour 11 mois de prison, comme étant complice du voleur de montres. En repensant à Neal, les larmes glissèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Ils exprimèrent de la tristesse, de la colère et de l'indignation. Elle l'aimait et elle lui avait fait confiance, mais ce dernier l'avait finalement abandonné à son triste sort. Elle se considèrera toujours comme une orpheline. Emma s'essuya les yeux péniblement. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait vivre des jours heureux avec lui. Comme elle avait été naïve... Elle baissa alors les yeux vers son ventre et eut un soupir tremblant. De plus, la jeune femme avait appris qu'elle portait son enfant. Emma était totalement anéantie. Elle était perdue… La jeune femme était sur ses sombres pensées quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Une dame apparut devant elle. C'était la même qui lui avait fait un inventaire du seul courrier qu'elle avait eu.

_ « Emma Swan. répondit la femme agente en la saluant poliment.

_ Oui. lança-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

_ Je tiens à vous annoncer que votre dossier a fait office d'une nouvelle reconnaissance et un jugement a été porté. Il semble que vous soyez acquitté. Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez partir. Finalement vous n'aurez pas besoin d'accoucher dans cette prison. Vous allez pouvoir utiliser les clés de la voiture. Il semble que vous ayez une bonne étoile. » déclara la dame en uniforme avec un peu d'ironie.

Emma se releva et scruta l'agent, d'un air interdit.

_ « Attendez, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon dossier a été à nouveau étudié ? Pourquoi on me libère ? questionna-t-elle, prudente.

_ Il semble que le voleur de montres, votre complice ou peu importe, se serait rendu. Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez libéré. Ce jeune homme était prêt à toute sorte de pénalité le concernant à condition que vous sortiez. Donc… » expliqua l'autre femme en ouvrant la porte en grand et intimant Emma de sortir de la cellule.

Emma quitta ce lieu quelque peu figée par ces informations. Elle fut en proie à beaucoup d'émotion. La confusion, la peur et l'espoir s'entremêlèrent.

_ « Il est revenu… » pensa-t-elle, pas encore remise du choc.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le centre de détention correctionnel à Phoenix – Trois semaines plus tard…_

Neal était en train de lire un livre dans le réfectoire des prisonniers. Le jeune homme s'était installé dans un coin isolé. Il avait fini son repas puis avait continué son livre du moment. Ce moyen lui permettait de ne pas laisser ses sombres pensées le minaient. Cela lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit occupé et de ne pas penser au fait qu'Emma était lâchée dans la nature à présent. Sans argent. Toute seule. Il soupira et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait fait profil bas, avait suivi les règles de cet endroit à commencer par une nouvelle tenue vestimentaire plutôt terne à son goût et évita d'interférer ou d'approcher aux rares bagarres naissantes. Neal laissa tomber sa lecture et mit un bout de papier à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Rien à faire. Le jeune prisonnier ferma son livre. Il était trop distrait.

_ « Dire qu'elle a vécu tout ça. Comment a-t-elle pu tenir ? » songea-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, quelque peu harassé.

Il pensa alors à son amertume et à son allure très garçon manqué des années après. Emma n'était pas devenue détective pour rien par la suite et elle savait très bien se défendre. Avait-elle dû apprendre déjà dans cet endroit ? Il n'espérait pas surtout avec le bébé. Ou bien, elle n'était pas dans le même service en dehors du réfectoire commun. Il était sur ces réflexions quand un gardien s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

_ « Cassidy. Tu as de la visite. Dirige-toi au parloir » décréta ce dernier, sans appel.

Neal aurait pu très bien refuser cette visite, mais si c'était August qui avait eu vent de son insertion et de la libération d'Emma, il devait s'expliquer avec lui. Il déposa son plateau sur le tapis roulant à cet effet et calla son bouquin sous un de ses bras. Il alla en direction de la grande salle du parloir.

_Salle du parloir_

Une gardienne lui indiqua une place de libre dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait une table prévue à cet effet et deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. Neal prit place sur une des chaises et se prépara mentalement à une confrontation. Elle risquait d'être sans aucun doute houleuse. Il posa le livre sur ses genoux, s'accouda à la table et entrelaça ses doigts, son front posé contre ses mains jointes. Neal sentit alors une présence qui alla s'asseoir en face de lui sans rien dire. Il inspira un bon coup puis releva la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Emma. Elle était là. Il se replongea un bref instant dans le futur en la voyant sauf qu'il avait devant lui, une Emma âgée de 17 ans. La jeune femme portait une chemise blanche, sa veste noire favorite et un jean classique. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et elle avait ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez. Emma le regarda, immobile puis posa brusquement quelque chose sur la table. C'était les clés de voiture sur lequel il y avait le porte-clés de fixer et qu'il lui avait donné.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Emma. murmura-t-il à voix basse.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je fasse un scandale ? lança-t-elle, en le fixant bien dans les yeux.

_ Tu en serais capable c'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas tout seul donc tu ne peux pas te défouler. Écoute j'ai fait en sorte de te rendre ta liberté, je ne voudrais pas que la police ait des soupçons quant à notre relation et qu'elle change d'avis. répondit Neal en scrutant brièvement les autres prisonniers autour d'eux parlaient avec leur proche aussi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi avoir lancé un appel anonyme à un flic pour m'embarquer, me mettre en prison pour ensuite revenir et prendre ma place ? J'ai droit à une explication. déclara Emma, le regard empli de tristesse.

_ C'est… compliqué. avoua Neal, attristé.

_ Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. certifia-t-elle, d'un air déterminé.

_ Tu sais que le temps au parloir est limité. » annonça-t-il sérieusement.

Emma le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme finit par soupirer. Que devait-il dire ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à savoir la vérité. Elle le prendrait pour un dingue. C'était trop tôt. Il allait devoir mentir.

_ « J'ai été contraint de le faire… des hommes que j'ai rencontrés avant de faire ta connaissance et avec qui je traînais ont refait surface et avait menacé de s'en prendre à toi si je ne leur remettais pas l'argent de ma dernière affaire. Aussi bizarre soit-il j'ai appelé les flics pour qu'ils t'éloignent de ses gars. De cette manière tu étais en sureté et ils ne pourraient pas t'atteindre. Ensuite j'ai pris la fuite. J'ai dû faire appel à un détective pour essayer de les coincer et j'avais prévu que dès le moment où il me les ferait coffrés d'une manière ou d'une autre, je pourrais assumer mes erreurs et te rendre ta liberté. »

Emma tritura les clés et se figea à ses propos.

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Il y a un mois j'ai reçu un courrier en provenance de Phuket. Tu as dû sûrement bien t'amuser avec l'argent que tu as récupéré.

_Mais je n'étais pas… ! » s'exclama Neal avant de se taire instantanément.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Neal pesta intérieurement après August.

_ « J'ai été cherché un détective là-bas. Reconnu pour sa réputation. J'ai utilisé l'argent uniquement pour le déplacement et pour le payer lui. Ce n'était même pas pour mon profit personnel. Sur place, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour envoyer ce courrier. mentit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ C'est un peu énorme… constata-t-elle, prudemment.

_ Je sais… mais j'avais des remords et par-dessus tout, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils ne s'en prendraient jamais à toi. Pardonne-moi… » murmura-t-il d'un air accablé.

Neal reposa son front contre ses mains jointes.

_ « Il me faut du temps… Je je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. bredouilla Emma.

_ Je comprends. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

La jeune femme reprit les clés et les remit dans sa poche puis se leva. Neal la suivit des yeux sans rien faire. Elle remarqua alors le livre.

_ « _Histoire sans fin_ ? Un conte ? Tu aimes lire ce genre de choses ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

_ J'ai beaucoup changé depuis un mois et demi. Puis il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas sur moi Emma. » répondit-il, avec un sourire triste.

Ces propos eurent don de la déstabiliser. Quelque chose dans le regard de Neal ébranla tout son être. Elle cerna de la tristesse, mais aussi de la résignation. Pourquoi ?

_ « Je…

_ Prends soin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur pour toi, mais je suis convaincu que tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie et réussir à t'en sortir sans moi. » coupa-t-il avant de se relever, livre en main et de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la salle.

Emma sentit les larmes monter. Neal était différent, plus posé que d'habitude et il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il semblait vraiment détruit. Il regrettait sincèrement son geste. Pour cela, il l'avait fait sortir d'ici, n'étais-ce pas une preuve qu'il l'aimait toujours autant ? Elle ne devait pas oublier ceci.

_ « Je… je reviendrais. » s'écria-t-elle à son intention.

Les gens l'observèrent face à sa véhémence puis elle se fit aussi petite qu'une souris et quitta également le parloir de son côté. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard… peut-être qu'elle devrait lui donner une seconde chance…

_ « Il faudra que je lui parle de quelque chose. » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, en effleurant brièvement de la main son ventre à la fois inquiète et décidée.

Quand Neal entendit Emma faire cette promesse, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un tendre sourire, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre. En sortant de la prison, Emma réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas évoqué sa peine. Aurait-il 11 mois ou plus ?

_Dans sa cellule – Tard dans la soirée_

Neal repensa à sa discussion avec le supérieur au commissariat quelques semaines plus tôt.

_*Début du flashback*_

_ « Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Neal Cassidy en chair et en os, sous mon toit. » s'exclama le chef de son fauteuil.

Deux agents surveillaient la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur de police, laissant le voleur et le patron parler en toute discrétion. Neal était assis contre une chaise, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et des menottes aux mains.

_ « Je suis un homme plein de surprises. Bref je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi… je suis venu me rendre de mon propre chef et faire amende honorable à propos de la personne que j'ai condamnée à ma place. déclara l'homme attaché.

_ Oh la jolie blonde. Emma Swan. Votre complice, c'est bien ça ? fit l'inspecteur en tenue impeccable et scrutant le rapport de cette affaire.

_ Ce n'est pas ma complice. C'est une victime. J'ai joué avec ses sentiments et je l'ai manipulé pour qu'elle puisse aller me récupérer ses montres pour moi.

_ Pourquoi alors que vous dites que vous êtes le pire des salauds souhaitez-vous la libérer? Après tout, malgré ça, elle était consentante ?

_ Prise de conscience. Remords. Regret. Je suis prêt à avoir toutes les peines pourvu que vous acceptiez sa liberté. Elle a fait une erreur parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. L'erreur est humaine inspecteur. Emma Swan n'a pas un mauvais fond. Je suis sûre qu'elle avait un casier vierge avant ça. J'ai plus ma place dans cette prison qu'elle. J'en ai toutes les raisons alors qu'elle, non. Mon témoignage n'est pas suffisant ? J'ai amassé tout l'argent et j'ai tout utilisé. Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser. Je suis le voleur, pas elle. Vous avez mis la mauvaise personne en détention. assura Neal sérieusement.

_ Donc… ce que tu me demandes c'est de la libérer et en échange il faut te condamner plus ? demanda l'inspecteur de police, en croisant ses bras.

_ Je laisse tomber mon amour-propre face à vous. J'aimerais aller en prison en ayant au moins pu rectifier mes erreurs et épargner une triste vie à cette fille. Je sais qu'il y a la loi, mais si vous pouviez m'accorder cette faveur, le choix de me sanctionner vous viendrait de droit et je n'ai aucune raison de me défendre.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple… objecta le supérieur, gravement.

_ S'il vous plaît. Je voudrais pour une fois faire une bonne action. Un échange. Une vie contre une autre. J'en paierais le prix. exprima Neal au chef d'autorité.

_ Je vais voir ça. Cela risque de demander du temps. Il faut que je monte un dossier et que ça remonte au juge. Je ne vous promets rien.

_ Très bien. » capitula le jeune homme, sentant la peur l'envahir.

_*Fin du flashback*_

Il avait eu très peur pendant les quarante-huit prochaines heures puis quand le dossier fut remis au goût du jour et que la liberté d'Emma fut acceptée, Neal put respirer à nouveau. Il avait pris de gros risques, mais le pire était à présent derrière lui. Sa Emma pouvait avoir une bonne vie et en profiter. Il savait que la jeune femme était une combattante et de surcroit très sérieuse. Il n'avait aucun doute. Le jeune homme finit par aller se coucher et ses dernières pensées furent pour elle.

_Dans la cour de la prison – Cinq jours plus tard en milieu d'après-midi…_

Neal était assis sur un banc. Il avait une feuille posée sur son livre emprunté et un crayon de bois dans une main. Il profita du plein air et du soleil pendant une bonne demi-heure, tout en dessinant un semblant de visage. Le jeune homme était concentré dans son dessin quand une alarme sonna indiquant aux prisonniers de rentrer. Neal plia le dessin, le fourragea dans sa poche et garda en main le livre et le crayon de mine. Un agent tendit la main à son intention à l'entrée du bâtiment et Neal rendit le crayon en question. Tout était surveillé et contrôlé d ici. Il allait retourner dans sa cellule quand une main sur son épaule le fit arrêter.

_ « Tu as de la visite Neal. annonça un vieux garde qui sembla l'apprécier.

_ D'accord. Merci Bob. répondit-il avec un sourire amical avant d'aller dans le parloir.

_ Probablement Emma qui revient comme elle avait promis. » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cependant, il déchanta vite. Il reconnut une silhouette masculine assez familière, assise à une table. L'homme n'affichait aucune émotion au premier abord. Quand il vit Neal s'approcher, ce dernier constata qu'il était énervé et contrarié.

_ « August. salua Neal d'un ton neutre.

_ Je crois qu'on a à parler. murmura le motard, grinçant des dents.

_ Effectivement. » répliqua le jeune prisonnier sur le même ton avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

_À suivre_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Certaines répliques « FB » proviennent de la série et ne m'appartiennent pas de droit._

August avait les bras croisés contre lui et une posture plutôt figée sur sa chaise.

_ « Les nouvelles vont vite en tout cas. fit remarquer Neal, accoudé contre la table.

_ Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai voulu prendre un appel pour savoir comment Emma, ma « cousine éloignée » allait ? On m'a annoncé qu'elle avait quitté la prison et que le voleur qui avait tout commandité avait pris sa place. Je n'ai pas attendu et je suis revenu.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? J'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Sachant qu'Emma est notre seul espoir de briser la malédiction. » questionna le gars brun vêtu de sa veste en cuir noir.

_*Flashback de leur première rencontre*_

_August intercepta Neal. Au départ, ce dernier pensait que c'était un officier jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme le détrompe._

__ « Tu veux protéger Emma ? Viens avec moi. répondit August en l'empoignant par la veste._

__ Quoi ! s'écria Neal, surpris._

__ Lève-toi._

__ Comment tu connais Emma ?_

__ Je m'appelle August. Et c'est une longue histoire, mais fais-moi confiance, tu veux l'entendre. annonça le motard._

__ Très bien August. Tu n'es pas policier ? Qui es-tu ? Tu as 2 minutes. prévint Neal, d'un air méfiant._

__ On peut dire que je suis l'ange gardien d'Emma._

__ L'ange gardien ? J'ai envie de dire que tu as fait plutôt un travail merdique. ironisa-t-il._

__ Je l'ai cherché pendant les deux dernières années. Et je l'ai finalement trouvé et elle vole des petits commerces avec… Redis-moi qui fait un travail merdique. répliqua August en le scrutant bien dans les yeux._

__ Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Je suis la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Deux ans ? Où étais-tu le reste de ta vie ? lança le compagnon d'Emma._

__ Je ne suis pas parfait. Ce monde ? Pleins de tentations. Il s'avère que je ne suis pas très fort pour dire «non». Je ne suis pas fait comme ça. Mais je suis là maintenant. reconnut l'autre homme._

__ Qui es-tu ? s'exclama Neal._

__ Nous étions dans la même maison d'enfants et je pensais qu'elle serait sauve dans ce système, mais maintenant elle n'y est plus. À l'époque, j'ai promis que je prendrais soin d'elle. _

__ Et nous, nous avons toujours promis de prendre soin l'un de l'autre »._

_August le regarda d'un air surpris._

__ « Tu l'aimes. Bien. Ça veut dire que tu dois bien te conduire avec elle. réalisa l'ange gardien d'Emma._

__ C'est tout ce que j'essaye de faire. déclara-t-il avec sincérité._

__ Alors, quitte-la._

__ Jamais. répondit Neal catégoriquement._

__ Elle a un destin, et toi… cette vie ? Et tu vas l'en éloigner. »_

_Neal le regarda d'un air interdit._

__ « Ok. Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ? questionna August._

__ Oui si tu y crois. » dit-il avec une certaine réserve._

_(…)_

_Suite à cela, August annonça qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose et qu'après ça, il verrait la situation différemment. Ce fut le cas. Quand Neal réalisa que cet August connaissait son identité, il finit par accorder de l'intérêt à cet homme._

__ « Ok. J'écoute. déglutit Neal._

__ Il y a une malédiction… qui doit être brisée. Emma est la clé. » expliqua-t-il. _

_Neal ferma les yeux suite à cette révélation._

__ « J'ai été chargé de la mener sur la bonne voie et toi, mon ami tu t'es juste retrouvé dans les filets. Maintenant je vais te raconter une histoire et à la fin, tu dois prendre une décision. Est-ce que tu vas faire le bon choix… ou pas ? » déclara August sérieusement. _

_*Fin du flashback*_

Neal regarda son visiteur sans rien dire.

_ « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce qui était prévu ? Partir au Canada. demanda August.

_ Je l'ai fait. murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu n'as même pas attendu un mois. marmonna le motard, se contrôlant d'élever la voix.

_ Je te dis que j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai laissé Emma passer 11 mois dans cette prison. J'ai attendu ta lettre et je l'ai reçue onze ans plus tard. Par la suite, j'ai découvert que j'avais un fils. Emma a vécu sa grossesse en prison. Est-ce que tu t'en doutais de ça ? dit Neal dangereusement bas, d'un regard froid.

_ Quoi ? Bon sang…

_ Je ne suis pas le Neal du passé que tu as rencontré il y a plus d'un mois. Je viens d'une autre époque.

_ Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? » souffla ce dernier tout bas en se rapprochant de la table.

Neal enleva de son cou un collier étrange présentant un médaillon rond, ancien avec des entrelacs de deux serpents se mordant la queue formant ainsi une boucle liée à celle du temps. Il était attaché à une lanière en cuir marron.

_ « Grâce à ceci. Tu connais cet objet ? Il vient de notre monde. J'ai pris quelques jours à le trouver. Il permet d'exaucer un vœu et non trois comme les génies. fit Neal en montrant le collier dans sa main.

_ L'objet ? Non. Notre monde… ?

_ Ne fais pas genre que tu n'as pas compris… Pinocchio. murmura-t-il tout en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

_ Bon…soit. Tu sais des choses. C'est carrément dingue ce que tu dis. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Avoir laissé Emma en prison à empirer les choses dans le futur ? questionna August.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça… Cet objet, il…

_ Il quoi ?

_ Il ne devait être utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il n'était pas prévu que je revienne à la base. déclara-Neal.

_ De quoi il était question ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Le prisonnier ferma les yeux un bref moment. Les souvenirs réapparaissaient… douloureusement. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et détourna le regard pendant qu'il se revoyait 12 ans plus tard dans son pays d'origine poursuivant une route bien déterminée.

_*Flashback*_

__ « On l'a enfin trouvé. Toujours assurer ses arrières en territoire ennemi » déclara Neal en contemplant l'Auryn dans sa main gantée avant de le mettre sur son cou et de le cacher sous sa chemise._

_Une personne l'accompagnait sur le chemin et avait cherché avec lui._

__ « Il faut l'utiliser qu'au cas où la sorcière de l'Ouest mettrait en danger le pays. annonça une jolie femme brune portant une cape violette._

__ Oui… Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver…_

__ Rumple. acquiesça la jeune femme d'un air nostalgique._

__ Nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est le point le plus important. De plus, nous avons appris grâce à des rumeurs que le ténébreux se rendait beaucoup à Hamelin. Nous y arriverons sous peu._

__ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. avoua Belle au fils de Rumple._

__ Moi aussi, mais c'est peut-être la seule occasion de le voir et d'attirer son attention. Qui sait ce qui s'est passé suite à sa disparition ? Il a peut-être besoin de nous »._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent enfin dans la fameuse ville et décidèrent de se séparer pour voir les différentes ruelles alentour. Au bout d'un moment, Baelfire sortit d'une rue et se trouva devant la place principale. Il n'avait vu son père nulle part et très peu de villageois étaient sortis. Étrange, surtout que la ville était réputée pour ses nombreuses animations. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il se gratta la tête pensivement puis brusquement il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Le jeune homme attrapa son poignard sanglé à sa ceinture et fit face à l'oppressante présence. Il vit alors son père suspendre son geste d'une main d'un air sérieux._

__ « Papa?..._

__ Tu ne devrais pas être là Bae… Tu n'aurais dû jamais venir ici. murmura le ténébreux, dont un éclat de souffrance brillé dans ses yeux._

__ Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Belle et moi on a fait du chemin pour essayer de te retrouver. Pour te ramener avec nous._

__ Belle est ici ? Non il faut que tu partes avec elle. Avant, avant qu'elle n'arrive… Zelena sait que j'ai un fils. Elle te cherche et elle veut que je réalise une malédiction pour elle. prévint Rumple en reculant légèrement et scrutant les lieux prudemment._

__ Quoi ? Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a la dague ? Elle te contrôle ? _

__ Bae je t'en prie, pars… c'est un piège. » souffla Rumplestiltskin, d'un ton angoissé._

_C'est alors qu'il sut au regard de son père qu'il devait décamper au plus vite avec Belle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cette dernière où était-elle ?_

__ « On n'aurait pas dû se séparer. songea-t-il avec un regret amer._

__ Eh bien, eh bien… Qu'avons-nous là ? » questionna une voix à la fois arrogante et mélodieuse dans son dos._

_Neal se retourna et aperçut la sorcière de l'Ouest à la peau verdâtre et à la tenue sophistiquée tenir d'une certaine poigne le cou de Belle. Rumple s'affola._

__ « Je vous en prie Zelena. Elle n'a rien fait. s'exclama ce dernier._

__ Soit je n'ai pas besoin d'un moyen de pression pour te demander de faire ce que je demande. Puisque j'ai la dague. lança-t-elle fièrement en montrant le poignard dans son autre main._

__ Laissez-la partir. Vous me cherchiez ? Je suis là. déclara Baelfire sérieusement._

__ Non, Bae… s'écria son père, agité._

__ Il faut que je trouve une solution… Je ne veux pas mourir et perdre à tout jamais Henry et Emma. pensa le fils de Rumplestiltskin._

__ Tu es donc Baelfire ? Je ne sais pas… Il se trouve que cette friponne a cru pouvoir me voler la dague… Or on ne me vole pas. Je déteste ça.» répondit-elle avant de lâcher et balancer la jeune femme au sol._

_À terre, Belle se relevait péniblement et tenait sa gorge d'une main, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle était à présent couverte de poussières et de terres. Le ténébreux restait à l'écart, immobile tel un condamné._

__ « Revenons à nos moutons ! J'imagine que ton père a expliqué la situation. J'ai besoin de lui pour créer une malédiction parfaite. Une malédiction qui posera beaucoup plus de problèmes avec mon armée de singes. Seulement pour cela il faut qu'il arrache le cœur de celui qu'il aime le plus au monde et c'est toi. Sa chair, son sang. Toi qu'il a cherché depuis longtemps et poussé à une malédiction pour te retrouver dans l'autre monde. _

__ Non… murmura Rumple entre ses dents._

__ Tu n'as pas le choix mon cher ténébreux, fais ce que je t'ordonne. Prends le cœur de ton fils. Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante. » lança-t-elle d'un ton niais, ayant entendu les propos de ce dernier._

_À ces mots, Rumplestiltskin sentit une résistance et ne contrôla plus ses gestes. Il s'avança vers son fils. Belle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur._

__ ____«_Non Rumple, je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cela te tuera. supplia la femme qu'il aimait, qui pleurait à même le sol.

__ Papa… » murmura Baelfire, d'un ton anxieux._

_Le ténébreux propulsa son fils contre un arbre et le jeune emprisonner sentit un étau serrer douloureusement sa gorge. Il mit ses deux mains dessus et tenta d'échapper à cette force surhumaine. La sorcière de l'Ouest jubilait à ce spectacle._

__ « Papa, je t'en prie… tenta-t-il d'articuler faiblement._

__ Si seulement il y avait un moyen… répondit Rumple, les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis qu'il tendait sa main vers la poitrine de son fils._

__ Je ne veux pas mourir… Emma… Henry… Pas ainsi…_

__ Je suis désolé, tellement désolé mon fils. Je ne peux pas me défaire de son emprise. » déclara-t-il accablé de chagrin et secoué de drôles de tremblements._

_Baelfire repensa alors à l'Auryn. Le dernier recours. Il lâcha une de ses mains de l'étau et chercha quelque chose à son cou. C'est alors que la main de son père entra dans sa poitrine. Il sentit une douleur atroce envahir tout son corps et le tétaniser. Avec difficulté, il parvient malgré tout à sortir le collier de sous sa chemise. Rumplestiltskin retira alors le cœur de Bae l'instant d'après. Le sorcier enleva l'étau au cou de son fils et celui-ci s'écroula par terre, les larmes aux yeux. _

__ « C'est le dernier ingrédient Rumple. J'ai déjà tout mis en place et tu le sais. Maintenant, écrase-le. » s'exclama Zelena, impatiente._

_Rumple contempla son grand garçon puis Belle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le ténébreux sut alors que tout était fini pour lui, car dès le moment où il écraserait le cœur de son fils plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face et espérer être heureux._

__ « Tu n'auras pas à le faire Papa. » déclara son garçon._

_Le sorcier se retourna vers lui, surpris et vit son fils par terre tenant un collier fermement dans sa main, d'un air vulnérable._

__ « J'empêcherais tout ça. » promit-il._

_Baelfire ferma les yeux et dit : « Je souhaite… » puis il transcrit par la pensée le reste de son vœu et fut aspiré par une spirale bleutée. Aussi étrange soit-il, le cœur dans la main de Rumple disparut également entraînant un cri de colère de la part de Zelena et un sourire soulagé du ténébreux._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouva projeter dans un autre lieu et tomba dans un parc au beau milieu de la nuit. En se redressant péniblement, il sentit quelque chose s'insinuer à nouveau en lui et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Son cœur lui était revenu… Neal posa sa main sur sa poitrine douloureuse, fermant les yeux et respirant difficilement. Puis soudain tous ses souvenirs du passé revinrent plus distinctement et beaucoup plus clairement dans son esprit. Comme datant d'hier. Son autre lui-même du passé avait disparu pour lui laisser la place. Même l'apparence du Neal futur prit les traits d'avant. Comme une seconde jeunesse, mais il était toujours conscient de ses autres souvenirs. Son souhait était d'obtenir une deuxième chance de changer le passé avec Emma à partir d'un jour bien précis. À présent, il était libre de modifier ses choix. Le jeune homme regarda les alentours et le premier sentiment qu'il eut en contemplant cet endroit silencieux c'était une profonde solitude._

_*Fin du flashback*_

_ « Enfin… tout ça pour dire que les circonstances on fait que je suis retourné dans le passé pour éviter quelque chose qui se produira dans le futur. se contenta de dire Neal, faisant un retour à la réalité.

_ Ok…

_ Et par là je veux également vivre ce que j'ai perdu auprès d'Emma si elle me laisse une chance de revenir. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de sa destinée et qu'elle délivre tout le monde soit-en sûr. Mais ce sera à moi de vivre avec et de gérer ça le moment venu. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu restes auprès d'elle, que tu t'en occupes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait en ce moment et ça m'inquiète. expliqua-t-il.

_ Euh… répondit August, pensif.

_ Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Cela a quelque chose à voir avec Phuket ? J'imagine que tu as replongé dans des tas de tentations. Plus tard ces actions vont se retourner contre toi et tu finiras par redevenir un pantin de bois. Si tu veux éviter ça, tu me dois au moins ça. Quand je pense que tu t'es servi alors que cet argent était destiné à Emma.

_ Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Là je t'arrête tout de suite. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle aurait accepté cet argent volé. répliqua Pinocchio.

_ Peut-être, mais elle aurait eu le choix de le mettre de côté ou de le donner à qui elle voulait. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire à sa place. De plus j'ai dû mentir sur cette histoire de courrier que tu lui as envoyé de Phuket. Elle a carrément pensé que je profitais de l'argent et que je ne me souciais pas d'elle. J'ai dû dire un bobard. grommela-t-il.

_ Donc quoi ? Je dois m'excuser ou te rembourser ?

_ Non je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire ce que j'en ai pensé. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi c'est de rester dans cette ville et veiller sur elle comme l'ange gardien que tu disais être. Du moins le temps que je sorte… On sera quittes.» expliqua Neal tout en remettant le collier à son cou afin de ne pas oublier ce qui a été et qui sera peut-être un jour.

August ne broncha pas, il se sentait quelque peu embarrassé, mais il reconnaissait que Neal n'avait pas tort. C'était plutôt un marché acceptable.

_ « D'accord… si tu t'engages à ce qu'elle suive sa destinée du jour au lendemain et que tu l'y pousses alors je t'aiderais. Ce ne sera pas sans conséquence, tu le sais ?

_ Je le sais.

_ Et je tiens à m'excuser quand même. Mon comportement n'était pas justifié. J'ai un vrai problème… dit-il maladroitement, scrutant un point fixe sur la table.

_ Peut-être qu'en travaillant, cela résoudrait pas mal de choses. Tu travailles? fit le prisonnier en croisant ses mains entre elles.

_ C'est compliqué... À voir… Si je m'installe ici, il faudra bien. Dis… tu ne m'as pas dit combien de temps tu allais rester ici.

_ Trois ans.

_ Trois ans ?! Et Emma le sait-elle ? Et cette histoire de grossesse… murmura Pinocchio quelque peu affligé.

_ Non elle ne sait pas encore pour combien j'en ai. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu au parloir c'était il y a quelques semaines et elle était contrariée. Elle a besoin de temps, mais j'espère qu'elle repassera. Parfois j'ai dû mal à réaliser que ce n'est pas la Emma du futur qui ne mâche pas ses mots et qui n'avait pas besoin de moi. J'ai toujours cette peur de ne jamais pouvoir recoller les morceaux entre nous… Pour le bébé, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant elle-même. J'attends qu'elle me le dise ou bien… je finirais par lui poser la question. Au bout d'un moment, ça se verra. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'aider quand elle sera enceinte c'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour me remplacer. soupira Neal.

_ Tu veux que je fasse comment ? Elle ne me connait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a vue, elle n'était qu'un nourrisson.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée. C'est lié à cette histoire à Phuket. Tu te ferais passer pour un détective privé en free-lance. Je t'explique… »

Suite à ces mots, ils convinrent ensemble d'un moyen pour qu'August puisse approcher Emma de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, par le biais de Neal. Ce dernier récupéra son numéro et ferait de même avec Emma si tout va bien. Les deux hommes finirent par se faire une poignée de main et se promirent de se revoir concernant la jeune femme.

_Dans sa cellule – deux jours plus tard…_

8h du matin - Neal n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma et cela ne semblait pas le rassurer. Il était passé à un stade de déprime proche de la résignation. Lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Pourtant elle lui a dit qu'elle reviendrait. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Il y avait forcément autre chose…

_Le dinner Food, sur une aire de repos – au même moment…_

Une jolie et jeune blonde était vêtue d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, d'une veste jaune et d'un tailleur bleu marine avec un petit tablier blanc attaché à la taille. Elle s'affairait tranquillement de table en table pour prendre des commandes avec son calepin. Comme une habituée. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et portait des lunettes noires. Après avoir récupéré toutes les demandes, elle esquissa un sourire aimable aux clients puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remettre les commandes et quelques minutes après, elle en ressortit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar de ce petit restaurant où justement un vieil homme nettoyait des verres et vint l'aider. Elle se contenta de nettoyer méthodiquement le grand comptoir avec une petite serviette humide, sous le regard amusé du propriétaire du lieu.

_ «Emma… Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Ce n'est pas ton travail. annonça le vieil homme au caractère grincheux.

_ Je n'ai rien à faire pendant quelques minutes Url alors je peux bien te donner un coup de main. Après tout, je te dois beaucoup. Tu m'as donné ce travail et…

_ Tu ne risqueras pas de le perdre. Tu es une bonne serveuse. Tu me l'as montré depuis quelque semaine. Mais tu n'as pas à faire du travail supplémentaire. De plus, tu as commencé à travailler à quelle heure ce matin ? questionna-t-il.

_ À quatre heures. murmura Emma, sans regarder son patron et ange gardien.

_ Oh bien. Tu remets les plats de tes commandes aux clients et tu arrêtes ton service pour quelques heures. Suzie te remplacera, elle devrait arriver dans un petit quart d'heure. Tu reprendras vers 13h30. Tu as besoin d'aller te reposer un peu.

_ Euh je ne peux pas… Si tu m'autorises une pause, il se peut que j'aille rendre visite à quelqu'un. Il est à Phoenix. J'avais promis de repasser le voir, mais j'avoue que j'ai été préoccupée ces derniers temps. J'aimerais économiser et trouver un logement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a deux chambres à l'étage, que tu peux rester autant que tu veux. L'une ne sert à rien alors ça ne me gêne pas. Je me sens moins seul et c'est plus chaleureux de t'avoir.

_ C'est très gentil Url. fit Emma, quelque peu touchée par ses propos.

_ Boarf ce n'est rien. » grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Une sonnette retentit alors, annonçant que les commandes étaient faites et Emma cessa cette tâche pour aller récupérer les plats. Quinze minutes plus tard, la dénommée Suzie, une petite rouquine arriva et prit son service. Emma alla se changer à l'étage, dans sa chambre temporaire et se prépara à repartir. Elle salua le propriétaire et ses collègues puis quitta le restaurant. Dehors c'était une sacrée fournaise. Le soleil était éclatant. Heureusement, elle avait troqué sa tenue de travail pour une robe légère avec des motifs fleuris. Sur cette aire de repos, il y avait ce restaurant ouvert H-24 proposant petit déjeuner jusqu'au dîner avec des menus très simples et abordables, mais aussi une station essence. Un grand parking avait été installé à cet effet et beaucoup d'habitué revenait voir Url, pour partager un bon repas, pique-niquer ou bien juste prendre de l'essence. Il y avait abondamment de circulation aussi notamment de camions et de motards. En général tout allait bien. Emma n'avait jamais eu de problème avec des clients. Url protégeait ses employés comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et personne ne risquait la moindre incartade. Sa réputation semblait le précéder. Elle eut un sourire attendri envers ce vieil homme, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Sur ces pensées, elle arriva à la coccinelle et elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur. La jeune femme s'y installa et claqua la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait enfin l'annoncer à Neal. Comment le prendrait-il ? Lui en voudra-t-il ? Emma espéra qu'il ne serait pas du type à fuir face à une telle responsabilité. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce petit être qui naissait peu à peu dans son ventre. Elle était partagée. Elle avait envie de l'avoir, mais en même temps elle avait peur de ne pas être une Bonne Mère, de ne pas lui donner les meilleures chances à la naissance quant à sa situation actuelle assez précaire. La jeune femme soupira, attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et démarra la voiture. Ce que Neal dira déterminera sans aucun doute sa décision. Sur ces réflexions, elle prit la route et se dirigea vers Phoenix.

_Au parloir du centre de détention correctionnel de Phoenix – Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…_

Emma attendait Neal avec appréhension dans le parloir. Comment devait-elle engager la conversation ? Et surtout engager ce fameux sujet ? Elle tritura ses doigts préoccupés quand elle reconnut sa voix.

_ « Bonjour Emma… murmura l'homme de ses pensées avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle.

_ Bonjour Neal…

_ Tout va bien ? Je ne te savais pas si matinal.

_ Je… Je travaillais depuis très tôt ce matin. J'ai été beaucoup occupée ces quelques semaines aussi.

_ Je vois… Tu as pu trouver un job. Je suis rassuré. On te traite bien au moins ? questionna Neal, soucieux.

_ Oh oui, le propriétaire est très gentil. Il m'a prise sous son aile et m'a aidée. Je suis serveuse dans un petit restaurant sur une aire de repos passant par l'autoroute nationale 40. » se contenta de dire Emma, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme la contempla tendrement et fut soulagé d'entendre ça.

_ Ce n'est pas à côté. Tu as fait du chemin jusqu'ici.

_ Juste trois quarts d'heure.

_ Tu avais terminé ton service ce matin ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il

_ Oui. Je le reprends à 13h30. Mais comme je t'avais promis que je repasserais…

_ Tu voulais tenir tes engagements. » acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Emma finit enfin par le regarder dans les yeux avec force de volonté. Il était si sérieux, si soucieux… Elle vit un trait de fatigue sur son visage, mais aussi la marque d'une tristesse, d'un malheur que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à définir. Neal lui fit un pauvre sourire à son encontre. De son côté, la jeune femme semblait éreintée, mais fraîche comme une rose dans cette adorable tenue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait comme une folle envie de se lever et de la serrer contre lui, lui promettant de toujours prendre soin d'elle. Mais agir ainsi était sûrement trop tôt et déplacé… Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Emma. Ces souvenirs du passé et du futur entraient quelque peu en conflit et l'embrouillaient légèrement.

_ « Est-ce que tu… as trouvé un logement ? demanda-t-il, en baissant les yeux et rompant la connexion visuelle.

_ Non… mais j'ai une chambre. Url, le propriétaire du restaurant m'héberge en attendant.

_ Il semble avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi. reconnut-il malgré lui, d'un air jaloux.

_ Il se sent seul. Il n'a pas de famille et il ne se fait plus tout jeune Neal. expliqua Emma avec un sourire désabusé, le voyant inquiet à ce sujet.

_ Oh… » émit-il quelque peu dans l'embarras.

Le jeune prisonnier passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles. Emma l'observa et elle avait l'impression de découvrir une certaine vulnérabilité dans ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il semblait inquiet de savoir qu'elle pouvait voir un autre garçon et l'oublier lui. Neal l'aimait et il avait peur de la perdre après tout ça. Elle n'était pas insensible... Emma ne lui en voulait plus. Pourquoi avoir peur de lui dire pour l'enfant ? La jeune femme déglutit péniblement puis se jeta à l'eau.

_ « J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » déclara la jolie blonde d'un ton quelque peu nerveux.

Neal décela sa nervosité grandissante et son intuition lui indiqua que c'était quelque chose de très sérieux. Elle serra ses mains entre elles sur la table.

_ «Elle sait… songea-t-il.

_ Oui, je t'écoute. murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant avant de poser une main sur celles de sa compagne pour calmer son trouble.

La jeune femme se figea à ce geste et le contempla, d'un air incertain.

_ «Je… Je suis enceinte Neal.» lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

À cette révélation, le cœur du jeune homme battit à tout romps. La nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà prit un tour beaucoup plus réel et avait autant d'impact que le jour où il avait vu Henry dans son appartement avec Emma et son père. Cela lui faisait peur, mais il était également heureux. Il pourrait avoir la chance de voir évoluer la grossesse d'Emma et voir Henry grandir. En s'imaginant toutes ces scènes de famille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ «Pourquoi... souris-tu? Tu crois que je plaisante c'est ça ? Je t'assure que c'est sérieux Neal. Je ne plaisanterai pas à ce sujet. Tu crois que je te mens ?» demanda Emma maladroitement.

Ayant baissé sa garde, il ne réalisa même pas avoir souri malgré lui.

_ «Excuse-moi, je n'en avais pas conscience… Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu ne mentirais pas à ce sujet. tranquillisa Neal, étreignant un peu plus les mains de la jeune femme.

_ Alors quoi ? Ce sourire est supposé vouloir dire quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? C'est quand même une lourde responsabilité un enfant…

_ Je le sais Emma… Mais tout le monde ne s'enfuit pas après une telle nouvelle. Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur, mais c'est normal. Emma… tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Tu sais très bien ma réponse. Fonder une famille avec toi c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité enfin pas dans ces circonstances-là, mais parfois le destin en est autrement. Néanmoins tu as le choix… Si tu n'es pas prête, tu ne t'en sens pas capable… Je comprendrais.»

Suite à une impulsion, Emma entremêla une de ses mains à celle de Neal. Il savait trouver les mots.

_ «Je suis partagée… Je n'ai rien pour accueillir cet enfant. Je suis dans une misérable chambre. Tu es en prison. Est-ce de bonnes conditions de vie pour un bébé?

_ Emma… J'ai…

_ Combien de temps on t'a donné ? coupa-t-elle en repensant à ce détail, le regard légèrement brillant.

_… Trois ans.

_ Oh non. gémit-elle en dégageant sa main de la sienne et lui tournant le dos sur sa chaise pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

_ Emma… tout va bien. Cela aurait pu être pire. » lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

Neal quitta sa chaise et ne prêta pas attention aux autres gens qui discutaient aussi de leur côté. Il fit le tour de la table et vint s'accroupir face à elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ «Oui, il est évident que pendant trois ans je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Seulement, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à ma place. J'ai repris contact avec lui. Il s'est installé à Phoenix. Je l'ai largement payé, il me doit une faveur. Il pourrait te trouver ce logement et t'aider si c'est là ta principale inquiétude concernant le bébé. Mais est-ce la seule raison ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que je suis le père, celui qui t'a abandonné qui t'inquiète ? interrogea-t-il avec difficulté en regardant des larmes glissées sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_ C'était la seule raison… Je ne doute plus de toi dès le moment où j'ai discuté avec toi au parloir la dernière fois. J'avais des incertitudes, mais tu les as balayés. Tu es allé te rendre à la police pour moi et tu as payé le prix de cet échange pour me libérer. Tu n'as rien d'un lâche. Tu es revenu pour moi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là, attentionné et prévenant. Je t'aime toujours autant… avoua-t-elle en le fixant.

_ Tu… me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

_ Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de ma grossesse. J'ai juste eu peur de ta réaction à ce sujet et tu sais quoi… tu as dit les bons mots. Tu… Tu as été parfait.

_ Je ne le suis pas. J'ai fait des erreurs avant de le réaliser. Emma… murmura-t-il tout en encadrant tendrement le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Oui…

_ Quelle est ta décision ? Veux-tu garder ce bébé ? Nous donner une chance ? demanda Neal.

_ Oui. Oui c'est tout ce que je souhaite. » déclara-t-elle, convaincue.

Neal essuya d'un pouce les larmes de sa bien-aimée. Il se redressa et la poussa à se relever aussi. Il l'attira alors dans ses bras et Emma se serra contre lui, les mains autour de sa taille. Neal déposa 2-3 baisers sur son front. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage.

_ « Le quelqu'un en question de tout à l'heure est le détective privé dont je t'ai parlé, il sera là pour toi. C'est un gars sympa. J'aimerais lui communiquer ton numéro, tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ Oui je te le donnerais. acquiesça-t-elle, capitulant et restant lover dans les bras de la seule personne où elle se sentait chez elle.

_ Tu me combles de bonheur. Tu es magnifique et merveilleuse Emma. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais le reste de ma vie. Plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. On réussira à s'en sortir… et je suis sûr d'une chose… souffla-t-il contre elle.

_ Quoi ?...

_ Que tu seras une très bonne mère. Nous y arriverons qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas.

_ Oui… nous continuerons là où ça a échoué avec nos vrais parents. » reconnut-elle.

À ces mots, Neal pensa à Blanche-Neige et à son mari pour leurs raisons ainsi qu'à son père. Son cœur se serra et il étreignit un peu plus Emma. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il finira par guider Emma sur cette voie.

_À suivre_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réaction du 3x15 OUAT : Je suis carrément dégoûtée... Complétement en deuil. Pas de chance, pas d'espoir... même pas de fin heureuse. Il ne méritait pas ça. C'est pourquoi je lui donnerai ce que les créateurs n'ont pas pu faire pour lui. Un heureux dénouement pour lui avec les personnes qu'il aime.**

Deux jours plus tard, August appela au numéro que lui avait fourni Neal. Il tomba sur une voix féminine, se présenta rapidement d'un air presque solennel et proposa une rencontre. La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation puis finit par lui donner une adresse. C'était apparemment l'adresse du lieu où elle travaillait. Il la remercia et prit congé. Le motard croisa alors les doigts pour qu'Emma puisse l'accepter et le laissait entrer dans sa vie.

_Au dinner Food sur l'autoroute 40 – le lendemain de cet appel _

August passa vers midi et gara sa moto près des autres. Il mit la sécurité puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant. L'homme enleva ses gants et les rangea dans son blouson avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret au comptoir. Il adressa un aimable sourire au propriétaire.

_ « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers cher monsieur ? demanda ce dernier qui essuyait rapidement le comptoir avant de poser la serviette sur son épaule.

_ Une bière bien fraîche ! Il y a… possibilité de manger ici aussi ? questionna August.

_ Bien sûr. Emma ! Un client au comptoir. s'écria le patron en interpellant la jeune femme qui servait une famille à l'une des banquettes de l'autre côté de la salle.

_ J'arrive ! répliqua-t-elle de la même façon avant de sourire aux clients et d'aller dans la direction du motard.

_ Bonjour, voici le menu. Faites-moi signe dès que vous avez fait votre choix. » dit-elle aimablement à son intention avant de retourner nettoyer des tables venant d'être libérées.

Pinocchio la regarda travailler et ne put s'empêcher d'être content de la voir. Emma rayonnait probablement grâce à cette grossesse et au fait d'avoir toujours Neal dans sa vie. Il était en prison, mais elle restait courageuse. Le motard décrocha son regard de sa petite protégée et scruta le menu pensivement. Quelques minutes après, il fit son choix. C'est alors qu'il lui fit signe au moment où elle avait fini de nettoyer. Elle le remarqua et s'avança vers lui. Soudain, une clochette tinta à la porte d'entrée. Le propriétaire quitta le bar pour aller saluer un groupe venant d'arriver, laissant la serveuse avec le nouveau client.

_ « Alors que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, le calepin dans sa main et fixant attentivement le client.

_ Un steak-frite me plairait.

_ Une boisson ?

_ Oh j'ai déjà cette bière, ça suffira. déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Très bien. Je vais remettre votre commande au cuisinier. Ce sera près dans quelques minutes. » annonça-t-elle.

Emma quitta August et ce dernier ne sut que faire pour amorcer les présentations officielles avec la jeune fille en face à face. Il finit par être servi par elle et lui souhaita un bon appétit. Il murmura un merci du bout des lèvres avant de se plonger dans son repas, d'un air pensif.

_ « Comment faire pour aborder le sujet ? pensa-t-il, songeur.

_ Je prends une petite pause Url ! » déclara Emma à son patron.

Suite à ces mots, elle vint s'asseoir à côté du motard, posa un coude sur le comptoir et sa tête prit appui contre sa main.

_ « Vous êtes le détective qu'a contacté Neal ? J'ai vu que vous n'arrêtiez pas de suivre mes moindres faits et gestes. J'en ai conclu que vous étiez l'homme à qui j'ai parlé au téléphone hier. Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi. Vous n'avez rien d'un détective. » constata-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

Il fut surpris par ce retournement de situation. Comment faire ? Emma semblait avoir des doutes.

_ « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je… ce travail est à temps partiel et encore ! L'autre partie du temps, je suis écrivain. Je fais des romans fantastiques ou bien policiers. Ce job est plus régulier que mes investigations. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle agence m'a retenue donc j'ai pu m'installer dans le coin. avoua-t-il.

_ Qu'offrez-vous alors? Neal a… Il m'a dit que vous m'aideriez pour trouver un logement.

_ C'est le cas. Je l'ai déjà loué. C'est un duplex. Il y a deux chambres de disponibles. »

Emma le regarda d'un air méfiant.

_ « Voilà ce que je vous propose. Une colocation temporaire entre vous et moi qui prendra fin dès que Neal reviendra. Il reprendra le bail à ma place ou vous, comme vous le souhaitez. En dehors de mon travail de romancier, je serais présent pour les tâches lourdes, les courses et les rendez-vous médicaux. Ce sont les conditions données par votre compagnon.

_ Il pense que je suis si fragile que ça ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

_ Neal ne veut pas que vous soyez toute seule face à cette grossesse et je le crois aussi, vous aurez besoin de mon appui. Mon aide allègera sûrement certains tracas dans votre vie quotidienne. Je pourrais vous épauler avec votre enfant. exprima August tout en finissant son steak et attaquant ses frites.

_ Eh bien… dit Emma, d'un air hésitant.

_ Cet appart' est confortable et moderne. La chambre au rez-de-chaussée vous sera attribuée pour plus de sécurité et le coût de ce duplex est moindre s'il est divisé par deux. Avec votre salaire, cela sera possible. Que pensez-vous de ce marché ? demanda Pinocchio en la regardant attentivement.

_ C'est intéressant. Je n'aurais sûrement pas cette opportunité partout. murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ C'est le cas. C'était une bonne offre et la distance entre l'appart' et votre lieu de travail est acceptable, non ?

_ Oui en effet. répondit-elle, avec une certaine réserve.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait hésiter ? s'enquit le motard, voyant la jeune femme préoccupée.

_ Je me demande ce que vous y gagnez là-dedans. Vous avez eu tout l'argent, vous auriez pu partir et refuser de l'aider. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ce choix ? De votre propre chef ?

_ Croyez-le ou non, j'apprécie Neal. C'est un homme courageux et il s'est beaucoup sacrifié en vous ayant mis en prison correctionnelle. Pas une fois, il n'a cessé de penser à vous. Il m'a remis tout cet argent comme pour s'en débarrasser… votre compagnon m'a surpayé. Il a refusé de garder le reste de l'argent. J'ai une conscience professionnelle, Mademoiselle Swan. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec lui et quelque part j'avais l'impression d'avoir une dette envers lui. Puis j'ai eu cet appel… je me suis déplacé et je suis allé le voir en prison… J'ai décidé alors de l'aider. » expliqua-t-il.

Emma était partagée. Les propos de cet écrivain semblaient être sincères et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ça sonnait faux. Cependant, Neal lui faisait confiance. Pourquoi n'essayerait-elle pas ? À la moindre chose de louche, elle le préviendrait. Elle observa à nouveau son voisin. Celui-ci méditait tout en terminant son repas puis tourna la tête, se sentant viser. August la scruta à son tour. Quelque chose dans les yeux de cet homme, elle ne savait pas quoi, vint à la convaincre d'accepter.

_ « D'accord. Nous allons faire ça. Quand puis-je emménager ? questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

_ Quand vous le souhaitez. » fit-il d'un air ravi.

Emma hocha de la tête à cette réponse et le motard fut soulagé. Elle avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur.

_À la prison correctionnelle de Phoenix - Deux semaines plus tard…_

Un gardien avait appelé Neal pendant qu'il lisait son livre dans le foyer. Il y avait un appel qui lui était adressé. Le jeune homme se dirigea dans un couloir et vit une cabine téléphonique particulière surveillée par un autre garde. Il prit place sur une chaise et prit le combiné qui était enlevé de son socle depuis quelques minutes. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler en début d'après-midi ?

_ « Allô ? répondit-il, d'une voix incertaine.

_ C'est moi. lança une voix chère à son cœur.

_ Hey, je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles à cette heure. Tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Non, j'ai un jour de congé. » murmura-t-elle seulement.

Il eut un silence. Emma se contenta de ne rien ajouter d'autre ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Neal.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Si, si enfin… je me pose beaucoup de questions. August est un homme gentil, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses. avoua-t-elle.

_ Comment ça ? demanda son compagnon, surpris.

_ Eh bien, il a une drôle de boîte derrière sa moto et il ne travaille jamais ces romans devant moi. Uniquement à son travail ou bien dans sa chambre. Bien sûr il m'aide à côté, mais… je ne sais pas. Cela me préoccupe. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ment sur certaines choses.

_ Ce n'est pas un gars louche Emma, je t'assure. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter quant à sa manière de travailler. C'est un écrivain, il est sûrement superstitieux par rapport à son roman. Il est peut-être du genre à ne rien dévoiler à qui que ce soit mis à part à son éditeur. Pour ce qu'il est de la boîte… il y a une vieille machine à écrire dedans. Il s'en sert et cet objet a beaucoup d'importance pour lui. déclara-t-il en la revoyant dans sa mémoire.

_Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance? dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

_ Oui. Je sais pas mal de choses sur sa vie, crois-moi. Sinon je ne lui aurais jamais demandé pour toi. Il est réservé oui, peut-être qu'il a des secrets, mais rien qui ne soit bien inquiétant. » apaisa Neal.

Les propos de son amoureux eurent le don de la tranquilliser. Elle était assise dans un clic-clac et prit son verre de jus d'orange sur la table basse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, le combiné toujours à son oreille. Elle entendit un gros boum à l'étage.

_ « Mince ! » s'écria une voix étouffée.

L'écrivain semblait très maladroit.

_ « D'accord… j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques jours avec un gynécologue. Je… Il va me faire une première échographie. August va m'accompagner. J'imagine qu'il doit te faire un rapport ? » reprit-elle.

Elle entendit alors le rire de son compagnon de son téléphone portable et un sourire se dessina malgré elle sur son visage.

_ « C'est pour savoir si tout va bien. À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire à sa place ? Dans ce cas je t'attends de pied ferme après ton rendez-vous. décréta-t-il, d'un air amusé.

_ Ne me tente pas. Malheureusement je travaillerais après, mais je passerais les documents. répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ On fait comme ça alors.

_ À bientôt… Neal » lança-t-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Emma savait que son temps était limité au téléphone.

_ « À bientôt, Em' ».

Il finit par raccrocher et se lever puis quelque chose vint le retenir. Le jeune prisonnier demanda alors au garde présent s'il pouvait faire un appel de son côté, pour une autre personne. L'homme accepta, loin d'être embêtant. Neal composa un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur et prit appui d'une main sur le battant de la cabine. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois…

_ « Allô ? annonça une voix masculine familière à l'appareil.

_ Salut August, c'est Neal. Écoute je viens d'avoir un appel d'Emma. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes de trop. Emma s'imagine des choses.

_ Bon sang… Je te jure qu'elle a un super pouvoir. Des fois elle m'adresse de ces regards quand je lui dis quelque chose… qui est faux ou à demi vrai. J'ai l'impression…

_ J'en ai déjà entendu parler… Je crois qu'Emma sait reconnaître si les gens lui mentent ou pas. murmura Baelfire sérieusement.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! C'est pour ça que je prends un peu de distance. De plus, je travaille sur un livre…

_ Écoute à la base, j'ai pensé que ce serait différent. J'ai cru que cette intuition était apparue après ces onze mois d'amertume et de déception. À croire quand à peine un mois ce fut assez.

_ Tu lui as menti avec cette histoire de détective. Pourquoi te croit-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas… et ne va pas me dire que l'amour rend aveugle. Non je crois que cette histoire ne l'a pas trop convaincu, mais elle n'a pas insisté. avoua Neal, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ C'est tout de même bizarre. Imagine qu'elle remette cette histoire sur le tapis. Que feras-tu ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache si tôt.

_ Je sais August. Elle n'est pas prête. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas encore à de telles extrémités. En attendant, il va falloir réduire les suspicions qu'elle a pour toi. Essaye de t'ouvrir un peu plus. Je connais Emma… elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à l'époque. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une relation affective. Tu sais sorti au cinéma, se confier à quelqu'un de tout et de rien ou bien regarder un film en mangeant une pizza. Tu pourrais être cet ami. Si elle compte pour toi comme tu me l'as dit, soit comme sa famille. J'étais son seul point d'ancrage, elle n'avait que moi. Maintenant vu que je suis en prison c'est compliqué. Essaye tu n'as rien à perdre. rassura-t-il.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je veux être son ami aussi.

_ Ok. Alors on se voit après le rendez-vous du médecin avec Emma ?

_ On se voit après le rendez-vous. » répéta l'homme brun tout en regardant le bordel sur son bureau et à ses pieds.

Neal finit par raccrocher puis sortit son livre de poche et retourna au foyer. Du côté d'August, ce dernier posa son portable sur le bureau et ramassa par terre des illustrations. L'une présentait un couple avec un nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Sur une autre, nous retrouvions une dague avec une écriture inscrite dessus puis deux jeunes enfants, une fille et un garçon, dans les bois.

_ « Le travail n'est pas fini. » murmura Pinocchio en observant ces illustrations, mais aussi les textes à foison.

_Au parloir – Trois mois plus tard…_

Neal attendait après la fille qu'il aimait. Avant qu'elle n'arrivât, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il repensa à la discussion au parloir avec August il y a de ça deux jours.

_*Début du flashback*_

__ « Entre nous, ça va bien mieux. Hier nous sommes allés au ciné. Je lui ai laissé le choix du film. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire ! Emma a choisi une comédie romantique. Elle n'a pas arrêté de renifler et d'être émue pour un tas de choses mêmes insignifiantes. C'est les hormones… Il y a une semaine, elle regardait un film au canapé quand je suis rentré. Le paquet de mouchoirs était vidé et tu en voyais des tonnes usagers sur la table basse. » expliqua son camarade. _

_Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire._

__ « Elle devait être adorable. Je n'ai jamais vu Emma ainsi. Tu en as de la chance. avoua ce dernier, en croisant ses mains et le scrutant._

__ De la chance ? Tu sais j'ai pris mon rôle d'ange gardien très au sérieux et même si mon cœur plusieurs fois flancher quand elle vomissait, je suis resté. Mais cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il suivit que je fasse un plat avec une odeur trop prononcée, qu'elle se dirige directement vers les toilettes. Au final, je ne savais plus quoi cuisiner… marmonna le fils de Gepetto._

__ Alors qu'as-tu fait ? questionna Neal, curieux._

__ Je lui ai demandé de me faire une liste des odeurs qu'elle n'aimait pas en cuisine pour éviter de nouveau de lui faire un haut-le-cœur et bon sang, après il n'y a plus eu de problème. _

__ Tant mieux. répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

__ Là, la future maman est à un stade où elle pleure pour tout et rien. Ah ! Puis elle a des envies particulières aussi. _

__ Comme quoi ?_

__ Repas chinois sauf qu'il y a des choses qu'ils ne sont pas conseillés pour elle donc ça a été dur de débattre là-dessus. On a dû faire un compromis puis il y avait un paquet de gâteaux apéritifs dont elle adore. Trop dur à trouver ! Tu sais ça à la forme d'un gros anneau et c'est au goût « oignon ». précisa Pinocchio. _

__ Ah oui… On le trouve dans de petites supérettes. C'était toujours quelque chose que je lui prenais. reconnut Neal quelque peu nostalgique._

__ Tu veux dire… Que tu volais ?_

__ Oui… murmura-t-il avant de contempler son livre dans ses mains. _

__ Tiens, je t'ai rapporté des livres sur les bébés, la naissance, etc. Emma les avait achetés pour elle. Elle les a tous lus en une semaine. Comme elle savait que je passais te voir, elle me les a donnés. Emma tenait à ce tu les es. _

__ Merci… »_

_Il récupéra ces livres et August remarqua l'autre bouquin posé à présent sur la table. _

__ « Ça fait un moment que tu traînes beaucoup avec ce livre. Tu l'empruntes chaque semaine ? _

__ Oui on peut dire ça. reconnut le jeune prisonnier._

__ C'est ta nouvelle bible ? lança le motard avec humour._

__ Très drôle ! Il m'aide à réfléchir. Je suis lié à ce livre. Le médaillon m'a choisi au FTL. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. J'ai eu des éléments de réponses, mais je pense que le reste c'est plus complexe que ça. Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment fidèle à ce qu'il y a vraiment existé. Comme tous les autres contes. Je comptais le rendre aujourd'hui et passer à une nouvelle lecture. répondit-il avec un sourire en montrant les livres d'Emma. _

__ Très bon choix. Il faut aller de l'avant. Je crois que tu penses trop au passé. _

__ J'essaye de ne pas y penser. »_

_*Fin du flashback*_

_ « Neal ? » murmura une voix douce.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et releva la tête. Le jeune homme vit Emma vêtue d'une jolie robe de grossesse marron. Ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés et posés sur ses épaules, les lunettes sur son nez et un sac à main noire dans ses mains. Neal se redressa vivement et contempla avec émotion les jolies formes de dessiner.

_ « Elle est magnifique. » songea-t-il, avec adoration.

Son expression dut le trahir, car cette dernière semblait embarrassée. Il contourna la table et prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains.

_ « Tu es à couper le souffle. Tu es si adorable dans cette tenue… Oh, je t'aime Emma Swan. » avoua-t-il tout bas.

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement au propos de Neal. Il y avait un tel amour dans son regard, un tel sérieux et une telle vénération pour elle. La jeune femme se sentit émue. Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie. Son compagnon se pencha vers elle et prit ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie. Il caressa légèrement son visage et soudain, Emma se sentit faible. Son sac glissa des mains et elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aime. Ils échangèrent un très lent baiser puis leurs bouches se séparèrent. L'instant d'après, les mains de Neal avaient quitté son visage pour aller étreindre les mains de sa bien-aimée. Son front était posé contre le sien et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils avaient cessé car le parloir était un peu rempli. Les deux amoureux ne pouvaient pas être seuls au monde même s'ils le désiraient. Le jeune homme interrompit la connexion visuelle, lui passa son sac, l'attira à une chaise et vint s'accroupir devant elle.

_ « Bientôt le grand jour, hein ? annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Oui je suis impatiente de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Toi qu'en penses-tu ?

_ L'un ou l'autre me rendrait heureux. Mais quelque chose me dit…

_ Oui… ? fit-elle, curieuse.

_ Que ce sera un garçon. affirma Neal, convaincu.

_ Tu as l'air sûr de toi. » réalisa Emma en le voyant sourire.

Il prit une de ses mains et l'embrassa. Il ne la quitta pas ensuite.

_ « Si elle savait… » pensa-t-il, d'un air attendri.

Emma posa son autre main sur son ventre d'un air protecteur. Elle se sentait envahi de beaucoup d'émotion avec ce bébé qui grandit en elle, un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui et elle l'aimait déjà énormément. Elle était sur ces pensées, quand la jeune femme sentit un coup. Emma regarda son ventre se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Non… ce ne fut pas un rêve, car le coup se répéta.

_ « Neal, Neal… sanglota-t-elle, à la fois surprise et émue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué le phénomène.

_ Le bébé… je le sens. Il bouge. C'est… c'est la première fois que ça arrive. » avoua-t-elle, le regard brillant.

Il déposa une main sur son ventre rebondi et une émotion lui noua à la gorge. Neal avait senti ce pied ou cette petite main taper le ventre d'Emma. Il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment-là. Une larme glissa sur sa joue malgré lui et sa compagne le remarqua. Elle posa sa main contre celle de Neal sur son ventre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent instinctivement. Le jeune prisonnier releva la tête et eut un faible sourire ponctué de nouvelles larmes.

_ « On va avoir un bébé. » répondit-il, d'un air tellement ému.

La main de la jeune femme quitta celle de son compagnon et du pouce, elle essuya ses larmes. Ensuite avec tendresse, elle caressa d'une main ses cheveux.

_ Oui, tu vas être papa. » déclara-t-elle, en le regardant doucement.

Les futurs parents se sourirent puis Neal posa sa tête contre son ventre et Emma l'entoura de ses bras.

_ « Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir à l'accouchement ? murmura Emma d'une petite voix triste.

_ Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être présent. » promit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur son ventre.

Quelques jours plus tard, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Emma de découvrir que Neal avait eu raison sur le sexe du bébé. August l'avait accompagné à l'échographie, lui tenait une main et souriait face à cette découverte. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il y avait effectivement de meilleurs chemins pour amener Emma à sa destinée. Neal avait eu raison de contourner cette prédestination en valorisant son bonheur. En rentrant à l'appartement après cette consultation, ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller faire du shopping. Emma avait commencé à acheter des vêtements pour bébé. August avait déjà monté le berceau et une petite commode mais il restait encore des choses à prendre. Au final, la journée se termina sur de bons auspices.

Une semaine plus tard, Neal passa un coup de fil de la prison. Il semblait très préoccupé après avoir raccroché. Il attendit plus d'une semaine avant de rencontrer la personne qu'il voulait voir. Quand le jeune détenu vit l'inspecteur Mitch Campbell assis près d'une table, les mains croisées et les yeux le sondant du regard, il eut comme une certaine appréhension. Sa demande sera-t-elle entendue ? Il ne s'y connaissait pas en politique et en loi. Neal vint s'asseoir face à lui.

_ « Alors Monsieur Cassidy, de quoi voulez-vous me parler et qui soit si urgent ? démarra l'inspecteur qui avait fait les démarches pour sanctionner Neal et laisser sortir Emma.

_ Je sais que je vous ai déjà demandé une faveur en me rendant… débuta-t-il.

_ Oui, c'était exceptionnel et l'affaire n'a pas été évidente. Je ne peux plus me permettre…

_ La situation est aussi exceptionnelle et particulière. Vous devez avoir un compte rendu de mon séjour ici, non ? Je n'ai ennuyé personne et j'accepte mon sort.

_ Est-ce un rapport avec les visites d'Emma Swan au parloir ? » questionna-t-il, ayant surveillé le registre des visites du voleur.

Neal acquiesça à ce sujet.

_ « Elle est… enceinte. murmura ce dernier.

_ Oh vraiment ? lança-t-il, les yeux quelque peu écarquillés.

_ Dans quelques mois, elle accouchera. J'aimerais être présent…

_ Pour quelqu'un qui affirme l'avoir manipulé, je suis grandement surpris. Vous êtes un sacré menteur Neal. constata l'inspecteur.

_ C'était le seul moyen pour l'épargner. Vous auriez fait la même chose pour la personne que vous aimez. Écoutez, vous m'avez rajouté deux années supplémentaires. Je vais rater les premiers moments avec mon fils et Emma sera toute seule pour gérer ça. Je crois que quelque part nous sommes tous les deux punis pour nos actions. Je vous demande juste d'accepter une brève sortie pour être auprès d'elle au moment de l'accouchement. expliqua-t-il, en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

_ Hum…

_ Autorisez-moi cette unique sortie. Je vous en prie... » lança Neal, soucieux.

Mitch Campbell scruta le détenu qui semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à cette requête.

_ « Par amour, ce jeune homme tenterait tout. Il n'a rien d'un homme sans cœur. pensa ce dernier, songeur.

_ Dans ta situation, je ne peux pas aller contre cette demande. Chaque prisonnier a des droits spécifiques liés à la famille et dans des occasions comme celle-là, tu as une permission. Donc je vais informer ta demande au responsable de ce centre. Qui va te contacter le jour où… ?

_ August Booth. Un ami. déclara-t-il, d'un air soulagé.

_ Il me faudrait son numéro. Votre ami devra appeler directement le centre le jour où il y aura l'accouchement de mademoiselle Swan. Son appel sera considéré comme un appel d'urgence. Bien évidemment, la condition sine qua non c'est que deux gardes vous accompagneront et ce seront à eux de décider ou non du port des menottes.

_ Très bien. Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas un problème. » répondit l'ancien voleur.

Celui-ci prit le papier et le stylo que lui tendit l'inspecteur. Il se mit à écrire le numéro d'August puis reposa le stylo sur la feuille.

_ « Merci de votre compréhension.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui faut remercier, mais les lois et les patrons au-dessus de moi. Je ne reste qu'un employé subalterne. J'ai pu être un avocat dans une autre vie, mais soyons sérieux, ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis payé actuellement. annonça le visiteur.

_ Je sais, mais je vous apprécie inspecteur. Vous êtes le seul que je connaisse dans ce système. Vous auriez pu être un très bon avocat. » reconnut Neal avec un air amusé.

L'inspecteur Campbell récupéra son stylo et la feuille qu'il rangea dans un dossier. Il adressa un sourire courtois à ces propos et se releva. Il tendit sa main au jeune homme.

_ « J'espère que nous n'aurons plus le plaisir de nous voir. conclut l'homme des forces de police.

_ Soyez rassuré, ça n'arrivera plus. » finit par dire Neal en acceptant cette franche poignée de main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant de police quitta le parloir.

_Quatre mois et demi plus tard…_

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour pour Emma. Apparemment les contractions étaient plus présentes. Neal manquait de sommeil et le peu de fois où il s'endormait, il cauchemardait. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour Emma et pour le bébé. Est-ce que tout irait bien ?

Un soir dû à la fatigue cumulée, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Neal se réveilla avec sursaut que bien plus tard par deux grands coups donnés à la porte de sa cellule. Des bruits de clés se firent entendre et on ouvrit sa porte. Neal avait les esprits embrouillés.

_ « Cassidy. Nous avons reçu un appel urgent. Votre amie va accoucher aujourd'hui. Elle est à l'hôpital de Phoenix. » répondit la gardienne de nuit.

À ces mots, il se leva rapidement et regarda sa tenue.

_ « Vous allez remettre vos vêtements de civil pour l'occasion. Il faut faire ça rapidement. déclara la vieille femme d'un hochement de tête en l'observant.

_ D'accord, merci… Euh…dites-moi, quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

_ Il est 4 h du matin. »

Suite à ce renseignement, il sortit de sa cellule et la suivit. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine. Le compte à rebours fut lancé…

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Extrait du 3X01 et un petit clin d'œil sur la chanson Charley's girl. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas de droit, c'est à un but non commercial.**

Attendez-vous à ressentir un tas d'émotions. Les choses risquent d'être triste mais je vous promets une fin mémorable pour le SF :). Celui-ci est l'avant-dernier chapitre.

_À l'hôpital de Phoenix, service de maternité – Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…_

Neal était accompagné de deux agents, ses mains étaient menottées, mais celles-ci furent cachées devant par une petite couverture en laine grise. À l'accueil, il vint se renseigner et on lui indiqua une direction. Il prit l'escalier et se dirigea à l'étage supérieur, le cœur battant la chamade. Allait-elle bien ? Est-ce que le bébé était déjà là ? Le jeune détenu était préoccupé par eux quand les gardes lui indiquèrent le couloir menant aux salles d'accouchements. Il aperçut alors une silhouette à quelques mètres, assez familière. C'était August. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, passant une main dans ses cheveux et regardant une porte battante d'un air anxieux. En le voyant arriver, Neal constata son air agité.

_ « Ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer étant donné que tu allais venir. Elle a perdu les eaux il y a une heure, mais elle n'a eu aucune contraction. J'ai dû l'amener ici avant d'appeler le centre. Désolé pour le retard… ça fait un moment qu'elle est toute seule. Emma avait l'air paniquée en rentrant dans cette salle. expliqua August.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant. » rassura Baelfire en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.

Il avait peur, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'angoisser aussi. Le jeune homme savait que tout se passerait bien. Henry naîtrait sans problème. Il alla vers les portes battantes et y entra. Le médecin n'était pas là. Seule une infirmière était présente et surveillée attentivement un moniteur cardiaque, qui était relié au bébé. Neal se sépara des deux accompagnateurs, l'un deux ressortis. Emma était perdue dans ses pensées sur la table de travail, profondément rongée par la peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à le mettre au monde. Peur d'être seule pour ce moment-là. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son compagnon.

_ « Emma… lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la couverture toujours sur ses mains.

_ Neal ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front.

_ Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, tu vois. Je resterais jusqu'au bout. promit-il.

_ Excusez-moi, je dois régler une petite modification. » intervient le seul agent de présent.

Emma et le jeune prisonnier le regardèrent avec surprise. L'homme en uniforme sortit une petite clé de sa poche et il ouvrit les menottes sous le manteau.

_ « Je vais vous libérer d'une main, l'autre je vais la fixer à la barre. Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

_ Que !… allait s'exclamer Emma, contrariée.

_ Non du tout. Merci. » coupa Neal en laissant l'agent faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une menotte vide était accrochée à la barre et l'homme de police s'était éloigné leur laissant leur intimité.

_ « C'est injuste… Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. répondit-elle avec amertume.

_ Ce sont les règles. Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

À ces mots, il prit de sa main de libre une chaise non loin de lui et l'approcha d'Emma.

_ « Le plus important c'est que je sois là, non ? August s'inquiétait. Depuis que tu es ici, il fait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. annonça-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Il va sûrement rester avec toi après mon départ.

_ Je regrette ce que j'ai pu penser de lui il y a quelques mois. Il est réservé, maladroit, mais il a aussi un grand cœur. C'est le grand frère que j'ai toujours souhaité d'avoir. » avoua-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Neal lui caressa le visage du dos de sa main avec tendresse puis revint à sa principale préoccupation. Pourquoi le médecin n'était pas là ?

_ « Pourquoi es-tu seule uniquement avec cette infirmière ? Le médecin ne devrait pas être là ?

_ J'ai perdu les eaux, mais le col n'est pas suffisamment grand. Cela peut prendre quelques minutes comme quelques heures avant d'accoucher. Si les contractions viennent avant et que le col n'est pas assez grand, il devra procéder à une césarienne. Par contre, si c'est le contraire il devra les déclencher. J'ai choisi la péridurale, mais j'ai peur. murmura-t-elle.

_ Oh mon cœur… ça va aller, tu y arriveras. Tu es la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Nous allons avoir notre petit garçon et il sera en bonne santé. Ce sera un enfant très éveillé et très intelligent. Il aimera beaucoup lire. apaisa Neal en songeant à son fils adolescent.

_ Comme son père. » reconnut-elle, en passant une de ses mains sur la joue de son compagnon.

Ils se sourirent tendrement puis attendirent que le moment tant espéré arrive.

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Neal et Emma patientèrent de longues heures. Toutes les demi-heures, l'infirmière vérifia le col. Ce n'était pas encore assez et il n'y avait toujours pas de contractions. L'inquiétude d'Emma dut se transcrire, elle avait l'impression de ne pas sentir son bébé. L'infirmière rassura donc la future maman ainsi que le futur père. Ne pas le sentir, ne voulait pas dire que le bébé était en danger. Il devait probablement dormir. Ces propos les calmèrent puis pour combler cette longue attente, le couple profita de l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu en discutant de tout et de rien, en envisageant la suite ainsi que les projets. Tallahassee fut évoqué, mais compte tenu de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, c'était quelque chose qu'ils réaliseraient bien plus tard.

À 7h50, l'infirmière regarda à nouveau l'avancée puis sortit son bipeur pour écrire un message et l'envoyer au docteur. Elle annonça à Emma que le médecin allait arriver avec deux sages-femmes et que le travail allait commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut dans sa combinaison avec ces deux assistantes. Une sage-femme prépara Emma pour la péridurale et le docteur expliqua au couple la démarche à suivre. Comme les contractions n'étaient pas venues, il allait les déclencher maintenant à l'aide d'une piqûre également. Neal se releva et prit la main d'Emma. Cinq minutes après, les contractions vinrent par vagues et avec les encouragements du médecin et de son compagnon ne cessèrent d'être prononcés. La jeune femme puisa dans tous ce qu'elle avait comme force pour pousser au moment qu'il faut, le front moite. À 8h14, elle serra fortement la main de Neal et sentait la fin proche.

_ « Grande respiration. Respirez. conseilla le médecin tandis qu'Emma gémissait de douleur.

_ Ce que vous faites est super. annonça une sage-femme de l'autre côté du lit.

_ Accrochez-vous. C'est bien. répondit le docteur.

_ Tu y es presque. murmura Neal en embrassant la main qu'il étreignait.

_ C'est ça. Respirez. lança l'autre sage-femme asiatique, dans sa tenue verte.

_ Super. » commenta le médecin, d'un air encourageant.

Emma respirait difficilement, mais elle se concentra sur son bébé. Le but à atteindre. Le mettre au monde. Pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras enfin.

_ « Fantastique, respirez. On y est. prévint le docteur qui voyait le bébé venir.

_ Allez un dernier effort Em'… » ajouta son compagnon se cramponnant à la main de sa bien-aimée.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de ressentir toute sa souffrance.

_ « C'est ça, respirez ! Super, voilà… » reprit le docteur.

Emma serra la barre de son autre main de libre. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter. Elle était si fatiguée…

_ «On continue. Respiration, grande respiration, encore. fit l'homme prêt à accueillir le nouveau-né.

La jeune femme regarda Neal et sentit une nouvelle contraction la prendre. Elle ressentait tellement de douleur.

_ «Et on pousse ! Fort.» ordonna le médecin.

Emma se mit alors à crier de toutes ces forces et à se redresser légèrement. Un évènement se produisit au même instant. Les lumières de la pièce commencèrent à tressauter bizarrement. Neal la regarda ainsi que cet étrange phénomène. L'incrédulité se peignait sur son visage.

_ «Poussez !» lança le docteur.

Cette énigmatique force se propagea également dans le couloir où attendait August et l'autre garde. Le crépitement des lumières interpella le fils de Gepetto et fut surpris par la tournure des évènements. De nouveau dans la salle d'accouchement, Emma retomba sur les oreillers. Elle regarda le plafond. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait du mal à le réaliser… Le tressautement des lumières cessa.

_ «Emma… murmura Neal, d'un air ému.

_ Super… et voilà.» déclara finalement le médecin.

Il attrapa le bébé et doucement l'enveloppa. Le nourrisson se mit à crier. Neal vit son enfant et ne le quitta pas du regard, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

_ «C'est bien. C'est merveilleux. Je sais… tu vas voir ta maman et ton papa.» annonça l'homme tendrement au bébé avant de s'approcher des parents.

En voyant son petit garçon né, Emma était entre rires et larmes. Le médecin remit le bébé dans ses bras et Neal se pencha pour embrasser le front de la courageuse maman. Elle contempla avec amour et tendresse son bébé mais aussi son compagnon.

_ « Je suis tellement fier de toi. » dit ce dernier avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis le couple scruta leur petit garçon avec attendrissement. Une des petites mains du bébé agrippa le doigt d'Emma et ils sourirent à ce contact.

_ « C'est le plus beau bébé du monde. déclara Emma en caressant la joue de son fils.

_ Oui… C'est le plus beau cadeau que nous ayons pu avoir. avoua Neal, avant de caresser la tête frêle du bébé.

_ Félicitation. répondit le docteur au couple d'un hochement de la tête.

_ Merci. » lancèrent-ils avant de regarder à nouveau ce minuscule petit être.

Puis le médecin quitta la salle pour enchaîner un autre travail.

_ « Avez-vous décidé du prénom ? » demanda la sage-femme asiatique.

Emma concerta du regard Neal pensivement et elle hocha la tête.

_ « Oui… Il s'appellera Henry. déclara la jeune femme blonde.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te l'imposer… s'enquit son compagnon, soucieux.

_ Tu n'imposes en rien. Cela semblait te tenir à cœur. Tu m'as dit que c'était en hommage à quelqu'un de bien que tu as rencontré. De toute façon, nous pouvons rajouter cet autre prénom que nous apprécions en deuxième.

_ Que dois-je donc inscrire sur l'acte de naissance ? Henry… commença à écrire la sage-femme, les oreilles attentives.

_ Henry C. Cassidy. » dit Emma avec un sourire.

Neal était tellement heureux et celle-ci le remarqua. Il embrassa à nouveau Emma et déposa à un baiser sur le front de son fils. Il était avec Emma et Henry. A nouveau. Son bonheur ne pouvait pas être aussi complet.

_ « « C » pour ? questionna l'assistante.

_ Charlie. annonça Neal avant de caresser de sa main de libre les cheveux détachés et trempés de l'amour de sa vie.

_ Tous sont en « i ». fit cette dernière, amusée.

_ Ce n'est pas fait exprès. » rit Emma.

Soudain, l'homme de police toujours témoin de la scène depuis quelques heures racla de la gorge interpellant de cette manière Neal. Celui-ci observa l'agent et soupira faiblement. Le détenu hocha de la tête avec résignation. Retour à la réalité. Emma le remarqua et lui attrapa le bras.

_ « Non… s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes apparaissant à nouveau.

_ Je dois y aller. C'était ce qui était prévu. Nous nous reverrons. Repose-toi Em'. répondit Baelfire sérieusement tandis que le garde décrochait la menotte sur la barre et vint emprisonner sa main de libre sur le devant. L'agent remit la petite couverture dessus, l'air de rien.

_ Tu… Tu ne l'as même pas eu le temps de le prendre dans tes bras. sanglota-t-elle.

_ Il y aura d'autres occasions. » rassura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et se contenta d'opiner de la tête, Henry toujours contre elle. Neal l'embrassa une dernière fois longuement avant de se détacher. Il caressa du bout des doigts la fine chevelure du bébé puis s'éloigna avec l'homme de police.

_ « Je suis un homme comblé grâce à toi. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime Neal… » gémit-elle en étreignant un peu plus son enfant.

Il lui sourit puis quitta la salle. Dans le couloir, l'autre agent se releva en les apercevant. Quant à August, il était déjà debout sur le pied de guerre.

_ « Je pense que tu peux aller la voir à présent. Prends soin d'elle et du bébé. prévint Neal, la gorge légèrement nouée.

_ Promit mon vieux. »

Celui-ci voyait le regard brillant de son camarade, à la limite de pleurer et il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ce sacrifice était un déchirement pour lui. Le motard se sentait tellement coupable… Neal lui adressa un faible sourire puis se retourna et quitta les lieux en compagnie des deux forces de l'ordre.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement pour Emma auprès d'August et d'Henry. Elle avait toujours ce petit regard triste face à l'absence de Neal mais se réconforta en se disant qu'elle irait au parloir avec Henry. Ce dernier était adorable et n'arrêtait pas de gazouiller. Elle l'aimait tellement et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. C'était limite si parfois August parlait dans le vide. Il était prévu qu'elle reste 3 jours dans une chambre en maternité avant de repartir. La jeune femme mettrait son mal en patience pour réunir à nouveau son fils à son père. Du côté d'August, ce dernier fut au petit soin pour elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le petit être dormir après son repas dans son petit lit près de la maman. Sachant que l'évènement était prévu, il avait fait en sorte de prévenir son agence pour rester quelques jours avec Emma et son bébé. Il était convenu qu'il travaille à distance pendant quelques temps. Vers 1h du matin, ce dernier quitta doucement la chambre faisant en sorte de réveiller ni Emma ni le bébé près d'elle. August n'arrivait pas à dormir. Donc il profita de l'occasion pour se prendre un café à la machine et faire un petit tour. Quand il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, l'écrivain vit Emma dormant toujours paisiblement et… Un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche et une frayeur sans nom le traversa entièrement. Le lit d'Henry était vide. Où était le bébé ? La peur l'anima.

_Le centre de détention correctionnel à Phoenix – Quelques heures plus tard…_

Un garde vint réveiller Neal. Apparemment il y avait un appel urgent pour lui. C'était étrange… Mais sans rien dire et perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la fameuse cabine téléphonique « gratuite ». Le jeune détenu quelque peu harassé prit place sur une chaise et attrapa le combiné comme un automate.

_ « Allô ?

_ Neal ! » s'exclama une voix familière angoissée.

L'ex-voleur se prit une douche froide. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ « August ? Qui y a-t-il ? s'inquièta-t-il, en tenant fortement d'une main le téléphone.

_ Neal, je suis… suis tellement désolé… Il… Il s'est produit un horrible… incident. J'étais parti même pas quelques minutes et… et… » pleura le fils de Gepetto.

C'était la première fois qu'il attendait ce dernier en larmes.

_ « Viens-en au fait ! s'écria Baelfire, le cœur battant.

_ Henry a disparu… On a cherché partout. Un membre du service de nuit manquait à l'appel. Une femme. Le corps médical et la police pensent qu'elle a sûrement kidnappé Henry. C'est une infirmière qui faisait pas mal de dépression et qui aurait perdu il y a un mois son nouveau-né. Un avis de recherche est lancé, mais elle doit être loin maintenant. »

Le jeune détenu eut une respiration de plus en plus saccadée face à ce flot d'informations.

_ « Emma… Emma… balbutia Neal inlassablement.

_ Elle est anéantie… Elle a pleuré, crié… impossible de la calmer. Les médecins ont dû lui administrer un sédatif. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû finir. Mon petit garçon… Elle l'emmène là-bas forcément. murmura le père d'Henry, pour se rassurer.

_ Où ?

_ À Storybrooke.

_ Mais tu m'as dit que dans ton passé, Emma ne l'avait pas gardé et qu'il avait été adopté par Regina. La situation est totalement différente.

_ Mon vœu avait un prix… Contrairement aux vœux des génies, l'Auryn pouvait exaucer un des interdits. Belle l'avait mentionné. Mais comme chaque vœu, plus il était minime moins il y avait de conséquence. Je… je n'avais pas le choix, gagner quelques secondes ne m'aurait pas aidé. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire d'une situation. Henry… est important pour Storybrooke. Pour la malédiction. déglutit-il, reconnaissant cette fatale vérité.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Que j'ai beau avoir changé le passé, certaines choses se produiront quand même. Je ne verrais pas mon fils grandir.

_ Si ta théorie est juste. Henry va être recueilli dans cette ville d'une autre manière et on ne va rien faire ? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix attristée.

August s'était attaché à cette famille, à ce petit bébé.

_ « J'ai fait un choix, c'est ma responsabilité pas la tienne. Il est probable que la police ne retrouve jamais Henry. Je… Je ne peux qu'espérer alors qu'il soit là-bas et que dans 11 ans, il nous revienne. murmura Neal, tristement.

_ Je suis celui qui voulait qu'Emma suive sa destinée, mais pas comme ça.

_ Mais tu avais raison. Elle ne peut pas être pleinement heureuse. Sinon Emma ne suivrait pas cette destinée. C'est Henry qui l'a poussé à venir dans cette ville. Je suis idiot… Comment j'ai pu… Henry a le cœur du véritable croyant.

_ Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis… admit l'interlocuteur au téléphone.

_ Ce… ce n'est rien… Reste juste avec elle, ne la quitte pas des yeux.

_ Bon sang… dire qu'on a tout préparé pour le bébé. » réalisa August, en pensant au berceau, aux vêtements et à la commode.

Neal ferma les yeux et trembla. Emma était tellement heureuse de la venue de leur fils…

_ « Je vais… devoir tout enlever. acheva le motard péniblement.

_ Je dois la voir August, dès que c'est possible. J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle a besoin de moi. Je me sens impuissant et je déteste ça. avoua Neal, détruit.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout. Je la protègerais.

_ Merci August. »

À ces mots, ils se séparèrent le cœur lourd. Neal posa le combiné sur l'habitacle et se leva d'un air calme. Trop calme. Puis il prit la chaise qui se trouvait là et la jeta au loin avec colère. Il eut un fracas assourdissant par la suite. Ce défoulement ne calma pas son tourment. Les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes. Baelfire se colla contre le mur, le regard en l'air et se laissa y glisser. Il avait perdu son fils. Encore. Et il se pourrait aussi que son futur soit tout tracé… mais cette fois-ci l'Auryn ne serait plus présent. Neal se recroquevilla et cacha son visage ravagé par le chagrin entre ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gardien de nuit qui avait laissé un peu d'intimités à Neal et qui s'était posté sur un angle du couloir rappliqua après le bruit désagréable. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le jeune prisonnier au sol, avec cette impression qu'il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

_Au duplex d'August et Emma – Un jour plus tard…_

Une clé rentra dans la serrure et quelques instants après, la poignée de la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un August sombre, le sac d'affaires d'Emma sur son épaule et la jeune femme sur ses talons ne disant pas un mot. Il déposa le sac par terre et allait dire quelque chose quand cette dernière se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. La jeune femme regarda alors le berceau et toutes les affaires qui lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau de ses yeux. Son visage était méconnaissable et cerné. La perte d'Henry avait été aussi violente qu'elle avait fini par craquer. Elle n'avait plus l'appétit, plus le sommeil. Arrivera-t-elle à tenir ? À vivre avec ? Devait-elle espérer que la police retrouverait son bébé un jour ? Elle se colla contre le mur et s'y glissa, fermant les yeux et sanglotant inlassablement. De l'autre côté de la porte, son ami toucha l'entrée de sa main avec dans le regard une infinie tristesse puis celle-ci se renferma en un poing. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite puis entra dans la pièce. Le motard se dirigea vers la boite à outils au fond de la chambre et en sortit un tournevis.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Emma d'une voix inquiète.

_ Je t'épargne davantage de souffrances. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici avec tout ça. décréta August.

_ Tu n'as aucun droit ! Je te l'interdis ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère en le voyant prêt à démonter le berceau.

_ Emma c'est… c'est pour ton bien.

_ C'est à Henry ! La police va me le retrouver! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et le toisant.

_ Honnêtement Emma… Je n'en suis pas si sûr. avoua ce dernier, une douleur au fond de ses yeux.

_ Tu n'en sais rien ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et tapant du poing sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je… Non je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai. Mais plutôt que revivre continuellement sa disparition, j'essayerais d'y faire face et de… m'attendre au pire. Emma, je t'en prie… Neal a besoin de toi… J'ai peur pour toi, peur que tu te noies dans le chagrin et que tu te refermes à toute forme de bonheur.

_ Le destin a décidé que je ne le méritais pas. murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est faux ! Je te promets qu'un jour toutes tes souffrances, tristesses s'atténueront et disparaîtront. » fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fortement contre lui.

Emma fut parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables, mais August ne la lâcha pas. Il souffrait, arrivera-t-il à l'aider?

_ « J'ai tellement mal… comme si une partie en moi n'était plus. Comment vivre sans elle ? bredouilla-t-elle entre sanglots contre le torse de son confident.

_ En te rapprochant et t'accrochant à toutes les autres personnes que tu aimes. » répondit-il tristement avant de caresser ses cheveux.

Elle continua de sangloter tout en répondant à l'étreinte de son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme dont les larmes s'étaient taries et séchées sur ses joues quittait sa chambre pour laisser August tout défaire et ranger. Pendant ce temps-là, elle se dirigea comme une âme en peine vers la salle de bain et tenta de faire un brin de toilette. Emma s'essuya le visage et évita de se regarder dans le miroir tant elle était épouvantable avec ses yeux gonflés de fatigue et de larmes trop longtemps versées. Puis son regard accrocha sur quelque chose et elle tendit la main sur un tissu. Celui de sa tenue de serveuse sur un cintre. Elle resta un long moment immobile à regarder le vêtement.

_Au parloir – deux jours plus tard…_

Neal avait attendu le coup de fil et la visite avec beaucoup d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Emma voulait-elle le voir ? August tenait-il le choc ? Est-ce qu'elle l'attendra toujours ? Tant de questionnements jusqu'à cet appel d'August, l'annonçant qu'il déposerait Emma au centre et qu'il attendrait dehors, préférant être son chauffeur. L'écrivain ne dit rien de plus et laissa l'ex-voleur dans ses réflexions parsemées de chagrin. En arrivant au parloir, il ne tenait pas en place et guettait la porte des visiteurs. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la salle. Le fils du ténébreux ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, il en était incapable. Trois jours qu'il souffre… qu'il doute… Il avait tellement besoin qu'elle soit là. Brusquement une silhouette féminine et familière apparut dans son champ de vision et sa vision se brouilla. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules en voyant sa Emma. Elle avait perdu cette lueur… En le voyant, Emma fit tomber le masque. Impossible de lui cacher… Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa bien-aimée fut à nouveau envahie par la détresse et la tristesse. Elle pleura contre lui et il passa une main dans sa chevelure d'un air désespéré. Plus rien ne serait comme avant…

_ « Je suis tellement… tellement désolé. murmura-t-il rongé par le regret et les remords.

_ Moi aussi… jamais je ne pourrais t'amener Henry. J'essaye… de tenir, mais c'est si difficile. J'ai tellement besoin de toi Neal. bégaya-t-elle, en se cachant contre lui.

_ Et moi de toi. Je ne veux pas… te perdre. Toi aussi. répondit-il en posant ses deux mains sur son visage sur ses joues.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas… Je t'aime trop. Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Mais… je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça de toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir si impuissante. Aucune mère, aucun parent ne méritent ce genre de choses.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, d'un air soucieux.

_ J'ai décidé d'être détective. Je ne m'éterniserais pas en tant que serveuse. La perte d'Henry m'a ouvert les yeux. Jamais plus je ne permettrais à n'importe quelle personne de commettre ce genre d'acte. Je vais suivre une formation, si tout va bien d'ici un an, je suivrais ce chemin et ce choix m'aidera à apaiser ma souffrance.

_ Emma… souffla-t-il tristement.

_ Me comprends-tu ?

_ Oui bien sûr, mon cœur. murmura le jeune détenu.

_ Neal…

_ Oui… ?

_ Je ne… je ne sais pas si je veux retenter l'expérience un jour. annonça-t-elle tristement.

_ Je t'ai toi alors… qu'importe tes décisions tant que tu restes près de moi, ça me suffira Emma. Tu es mon Tallahassee et Henry demeurera dans notre coeur » avoua Neal en caressant sa joue avec tendresse, les yeux embués de larme.

À ces mots, elle se serra contre lui. Seul le temps apaisera les souffrances même si les souvenirs seront toujours aussi présents.

_Deux ans et trois mois plus tard…_

C'est sans regret que Neal quitta la prison dans lequel il fut enfermé pendant trois longues années. Portant à nouveau ses vêtements de civils, il se dirigea les mains dans les poches vers la sortie. Le soleil vint l'éblouir en ce jour d'été particulièrement chaud. Il passa sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux et vit deux silhouettes à quelques mètres de lui, juste à côté d'une coccinelle jaune et d'une moto. August n'avait toujours pas changé son look de motard contrairement à Emma. Elle ne portait plus de lunettes et avait lâché ses robes pour des tenues plus décontractées. Son confident lui fit un sourire puis contempla pensivement Emma. À peine il restait un mètre entre Neal et Emma que cette dernière courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'intercepta avec joie et ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver enfin. Libérer. Il n'y aurait plus ce vide, ce manque…

_ « Je suis là, tu vois. fit-elle avec un petit sourire après s'être détachée légèrement de lui.

_ J'ai… J'ai encore dû mal à réaliser que je suis enfin libre. avoua son compagnon.

_ Pourtant c'est le cas et j'ai quelque chose pour le rendre officiel. » déclara le fils de Gepetto avant de tendre un document.

Baelfire prit le papier et le consulta. C'était le bail du duplex.

_ « Il ne reste plus qu'à signer et il est à toi. À vous, je veux dire.

_ Alors tu vas vraiment repartir ? demanda Neal, surpris.

_ Oui, mais ce ne sera pas trop loin cette fois-ci. J'ai un bon boulot à l'agence. Ce n'est pas un adieu. J'ai bien l'intention de passer vous voir de temps en temps.

_ Tu as intérêt ! s'exclama Emma tout en se lovant contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Merci… Merci August. Pour tout. Tu es un véritable ami. » répondit Neal en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier était embarrassé, il se contenta de hocher simplement de la tête.

_ « Tu es un ami, mais aussi bien plus pour moi. En l'absence de Neal, tu as été comme une famille et à présent, seuls toi et lui comptiez. Donc fais bien attention, compris ? Donne-nous de tes nouvelles. lança Emma tout en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui.

_ Promis, juré. » dit l'écrivain, d'un air amusé.

Il s'installa sur sa moto et enleva la béquille. Le motard commença à démarrer le moteur. Il mit ses lunettes et son casque.

_ « Reposez-vous bien tous les deux. Bon retour chez vous! déclara celui-ci avec un sourire amical.

_ Merci. » prononça le couple en chœur avant de le saluer d'une main, toujours l'un contre l'autre.

Puis August partit laissant Emma et Neal reprendre le cours de leur vie ensemble.

_À suivre_

**PS : Quel est votre verdict? Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :).**


	6. Chapitre 6 extra long

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire et posté un petit message :). Il y a des extraits d'OUAT du 1X01, du 1X21 et du 2X21, ils ne m'appartiennent pas de droit. C'est à un but non commercial.**

Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis. Emma continua toujours dans ses investigations et rechercha à côté des pistes, des indices sur la disparition de son fils. Quant à Neal, ce dernier s'orienta dans une formation qu'il l'avait toujours intéressé et dont il ne pensait ne jamais avoir accès un jour. Ils restèrent trois années au duplex avant de déménager à nouveau. Bien que Tallahassee fût le lieu où le couple souhaitait passer le reste de leur vie, l'absence d'Henry empêcha cette réalisation. La jeune femme détective ne voulait pas faire son deuil et refuser d'abandonner. Du côté de son compagnon, ce dernier cachait sa peine en travaillant comme un forcené et pendant ces moments de libre, il prenait soin d'elle. Emma passait toujours au premier plan pour lui. Le sérieux et la mélancolie qu'elle percevait parfois dans les yeux de Neal la bouleverser et ne savait pas quoi faire. Seule cette phrase de son amoureux, les yeux dans les yeux, parvint à la rassurer un temps soit peu : « _Tant que tu es là à mes côtés… tant qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien_ ». Automatiquement, elle se lovait contre lui pour l'apaiser. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Mais Neal fut le seul à vivre dans l'acceptation d'un destin bien établi : la malédiction, l'histoire d'Emma et la sienne qui lui cachait. C'était une souffrance permanente de ne pouvoir rien dire ou rien faire en sachant le lieu de résidence de son fils, le temps à attendre avant que ce dernier n'arrive et de prendre la décision de se rapprocher de Storybrooke sans qu'Emma le sache. Puis une opportunité se présenta… Ils avaient donc déménagé à Boston et ils prirent un nouveau rythme de vie.

Un beau matin, une alarme se déclencha et une musique émit dans la chambre.

« _Everybody said that you'd better watch out_

_Man, she's gonna turn you in_

_And me, you know that i thought that i looked out_

_Now look at the trouble that i'm in_

_You know, you'd better…_ »

L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux à l'écoute de cette chanson, un bras posé au-dessus de sa tête sur son oreiller.

« _…Watch out for charley's girl_

_Watch out for charley's girl_

_Watch out for charley's girl_

_Watch out for charley's girl…_»

Il pivota celle-ci sur sa droite et regarda la forme allongée à côté de lui. La jolie blonde de son cœur dormait paisiblement donc il interrompit la musique en appuyant d'un doigt sur le poste de radio. Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait que l'après-midi de ce fait, il souhaitait qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Neal se redressa et lissa son t-shirt avant de se pencher légèrement sur sa belle au bois dormant pour y glisser un baiser sur son front. Soudain, il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Son compagnon quitta lentement leur lit. Il portait un simple jogging et marchait pieds nus jusqu'à l'entrée. Neal sortit discrètement de la chambre et referma rapidement la porte. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers l'agitateur.

_ « Oui je vais te donner ton repas. Allez viens mon chien. Après le petit déjeuner, je me change et on fera une balade. » lança-t-il à un animal à quatre pattes.

Celui-ci jappa d'un air content, suivant son maître jusqu'à la cuisine.

_ « Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom. _Ouragan_. » appuya Neal au berger allemand âgé de 4 ans.

Ils avaient décidé il y a de ça quelques mois de prendre un chien dans un chenil pour combler le manque d'un enfant et de surcroît, le couple avait fait le choix d'adopter un chien qui avait été abandonné pour lui donner une seconde chance d'être heureux et aimer. Bien que turbulent parfois, ce chien était affectueux. Il n'était pas un danger pour les enfants, par contre il avait un don pour ressentir les gens qui étaient mal attentionnés. Il arrivait parfois qu'Ouragan parte au travail avec Emma, tout content et le soir même, revenir avec elle tout fier d'avoir attrapé un méchant. Bref ce chien apportait un peu de bonheur au couple. Cependant même si le manque était atténué, Henry resta toujours dans leurs pensées. Neal prépara tranquillement le petit déjeuner, Ouragan assis sagement à son côté. Quelques minutes après, il servit des croquettes dans la gamelle du berger allemand, prépara la table, mangea un bout et but un peu de café avant de fixer la porte de sa chambre. Emma n'était toujours pas réveillée. C'était l'occasion pour lui d'aller se rafraîchir et de s'habiller. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que l'animal mangeait ses croquettes préférées. Quinze minutes plus tard, il ressortit vêtu d'un costume noir. Neal prit le double des clés de l'appart' sur un meuble. Il cessa de bouger et contempla un cadre photo. Celle-ci montrait Emma à l'hôpital avec un bébé dans les bras, souriante. August avait immortalisé cet instant et c'était le seul souvenir qu'il restait d'Henry. Il effleura le cadre pensivement puis sentit un frottement à ses jambes. Le berger allemand était venu vers lui et sentait la tristesse de son maître. Ce dernier s'abaissa et caressa des deux mains la tête du chien.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste un peu nostalgique. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Il vient d'avoir 6 ans. » murmura Neal en pensant à son garçon.

Le chien chouina tristement. Son maître caressa son flanc d'un air apaisant avant de se redresser et d'aller chercher la laisse. Il finit par attacher Ouragan et s'en faire le moindre bruit, il sortit et referma à clé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint. L'animal avait bien apprécié la balade. Neal détacha la laisse et Ouragan partit en flèche dans la cuisine d'un air foufou. Le chien aboya et l'homme entendit une voix familière.

_ « Bonjour mon beau. Je vois que la balade t'as fait du bien. Tu as été sage ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le berger allemand se contenta de répondre par un jappement content. Emma caressa l'encolure du chien du haut de son tabouret avant que celui-ci n'aille s'allonger dans un coin de la pièce. Neal apparut à l'embrasure de la cuisine.

_ « Hey… bonjour toi. » lança-t-il avec tendresse.

Il s'avança vers elle et pour toute réponse, le couple échangea un lent baiser. Un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle fumé encore sur le comptoir devant elle.

_ « Merci d'avoir mis tous à ma disposition sur le comptoir pour mon petit déjeuner. Tu me gâtes. répondit-elle en enlaçant le cou de son compagnon.

_ N'ai-je pas le droit ?

_ Si, mais…

_Mais quoi ? questionna-t-il d'un air amusé.

_ Tu me surprotèges. Parce qu'aujourd'hui comme chaque année…

_ Emma, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de prendre soin de toi. De plus, tu ne travailles pas avant cet après-midi. Tu aurais dû rester un peu au lit. Pas forcément pour dormir, mais lire quelque chose, je ne sais pas. avoua-t-il, en encerclant sa taille.

_ Je sais… mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Il soupira tristement et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à alléger son fardeau.

_ « Ça ira en mon absence ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en prenant en coupe le visage de sa bien-aimée.

_ Il le faut. On se voit tout à l'heure de toute manière. Je rentrerais sûrement après toi. dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

_ Tu veux que je nous commande chinois ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas. On évite ainsi la vaisselle du soir. acquiesça-t-elle tout en posant ses mains sur le torse de Neal.

_ Je ferais ça alors. À ce soir. » déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Il embrassa tendrement Emma puis prit la sacoche de son pc portable qui traînait dans le coin.

_ « À ce soir. lança-t-elle à son tour.

_ Ouragan. Surveille-la bien en mon absence ! » s'exclama Neal au chien.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un aboiement affirmatif. Il sourit. Elle aussi. Son compagnon scruta une dernière fois la femme de sa vie puis partit au boulot. L'instant d'après, Emma but son breuvage tranquillement tout en feuilletant un journal. La jolie blonde prit son temps pour manger, ranger, se laver et s'habiller. Le chien était toujours collé à ses basques, soucieux. Puis quand arriva 13h, elle finit également par partir en laissant Ouragan cette fois-ci à la maison. L'animal vit sa maîtresse quitter l'appartement et ses oreilles jusqu'alors aux aguets finirent par s'affaisser.

_Vers 19h30…_

Après être restée une bonne demi-heure dans la coccinelle à pleurer, au parking près de chez elle, Emma décida d'en sortir et de rentrer. Rien à faire. Échec après échec. Le destin était contre elle. À chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait du moindre indice qui lui permettait de trouver son fils, un problème survenait. Elle en avait assez. Six ans que ça dure… ce n'était plus possible. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes d'une main. La jeune femme était épuisée de sangloter, de cauchemarder, de chercher en vain. Emma se résigna alors… elle ne reverrait plus jamais son enfant. _Plus jamais_. Les larmes coulèrent encore et elle les chassa à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas que Neal la voie ainsi. Il devait déjà avoir une idée de ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de son temps de travail, mais la voir dans cet état l'anéantirait sans aucun doute. La perte, la souffrance est vécue différemment entre eux. Neal s'était résigné, impuissant déjà au moment où ce dernier était en prison. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé et en sortant, elle aurait pu éclater sa colère envers sa passivité concernant la disparition d'Henry, mais ça n'aurait rien apporté. Il était triste, mais il avait fait son deuil pendant sa captivité. Ils ont vécu les choses de façon tellement différentes… Au fond August avait vu juste… Elle inspira un bon coup puis en arrivant devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte. Neal devait déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. Elle sentit de bonnes odeurs dans la pièce. Les commandes étaient arrivées. Elle défit sa veste et se dirigea dans le salon. Son compagnon regardait sérieusement et attentivement la télé sur le canapé, Ouragan à ses pieds. Le repas était sur la table basse.

_ « Hey… » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, prit machinalement la télécommande dans une main et éteignit l'écran. Neal avait senti dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma semblait dévastée. Celle-ci déposa sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé et vint le rejoindre. Elle se lova contre lui sans rien dire. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

_ « Toi aussi… quelle journée... se contenta de dire le fils du ténébreux, avant de caresser le dos de la jeune femme.

_ Oui. Il y a des hauts. Il y a des bas… » déclara-t-elle, cachant une larme contre le maillot servant de pyjama pour Neal.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis d'un doigt, Neal releva le menton de sa compagne. Les yeux de celle-ci brillés de larmes qui avaient envie de sortir.

_ « J'ai décidé de lâcher prise. De faire mon deuil. Je ne peux plus… peux plus Neal. sanglota-t-elle devant l'homme qu'elle aime.

_ Mon cœur…» chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée la berçant à nouveau contre lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les propos d'Emma lui faisaient mal. Elle avait perdu tout espoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Pas encore.

_ « J'aimerais tellement… échappa-t-il avec regret.

_ Je sais, je sais Neal… » murmura-t-elle toujours contre lui.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détacha de lui et prit les devants pour manger. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort, qu'elle soit courageuse. Pour elle-même. Pour l'homme de sa vie, à ses côtés. Elle prit la box de nouilles chinoises de Neal et lui tendit avec un faible sourire. Il la prit et au passage, il emprisonna les doigts de la future sauveuse. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. _Il sera toujours auprès d'elle. Il l'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive._ Emma finit par prendre la télécommande et rallumer la télé. Elle se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé et mangea ses nouilles à côté de Neal, épaule contre épaule. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle chercha après Henry mais aussi la dernière fois qu'elle pleura à ce sujet.

_4 ans plus tard – Jour J_

L'alarme se déclencha à 8h15. Une main fine et délicate se tendit au-dessus d'une forme endormie et s'abattit sur le réveil. Emma se redressa ensuite et sourit en fixant son compagnon, tellement épuisé qu'il ne réagissait pas au réveil. Il semblait conscient, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. La jeune femme remit des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se pencher vers lui. Elle embrassa son épaule, sa joue et frôla d'une main son torse amoureusement. Dire que ça faisait 11 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur amour restait inchangé, comme s'ils étaient tombés amoureux hier pour la première fois. Bien sûr il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais ils ont toujours décidé de régler les choses comme il le faut, ne supportant pas d'être trop éloigné l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait 8 ans de vie commune et maintenant elle se demandait si son compagnon envisageait de concrétiser officiellement leur vie ensemble. Secrètement depuis quelques mois, elle se posait la question, mais jamais la demande ne vint. Qu'est-ce qui l'arrêtait ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas prête à avoir de nouveau un enfant par rapport à Henry, mais elle n'avait jamais exclu qu'un jour ça puisse changer. Au fond, Emma sait que cela rendrait Neal heureux. Mais pour l'instant, la femme détective préféra ne pas trop y songer. Quelque part, elle attendait un déclic… elle continua de caresser le torse de son amoureux quand brusquement une main masculine emprisonna la sienne. Son compagnon avait les yeux levés sur elle et sans cri égard, il la fit basculer sur le côté. Emma échappa un cri de surprise et des rires, quand ce dernier se mit à l'embrasser puis à déposer des baisers un à un, un peu partout sur son corps. Notamment sur ses lèvres, le creux de son cou, sur une épaule… tout en caressant sensuellement de l'autre main, les courbes féminines cachées par un débardeur marron. Emma finit par mettre ses bras autour du cou de l'homme de sa vie et répondit à son invite. Comme elle l'aimait… Puis Neal cessa de la taquiner. Il se redressa légèrement avec un petit sourire et tendrement il caressa d'une main ses cheveux. Il avait un je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui faisait fondre la jeune femme.

_ « Bon anniversaire, mon amour. » murmura-t-il.

Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

_ « Merci… souffla-t-elle, attendrie.

_ On a prévu August et moi de faire une soirée en ton honneur ce soir. Tu crois que tu pourras être disponible vers 20h ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

_ Eh bien aujourd'hui… Je travaille sur le début d'une nouvelle filature pour un client en fin de matinée et ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec un proche d'une de mes clientes. Tu sais, je t'ai raconté un peu l'histoire. Un mec a piqué de l'argent à son patron, ce dernier s'est fait arrêter à sa place et l'autre profite de l'occasion pour s'enfuir au lieu d'écoper une peine de prison. Le pire c'est que sa femme a toujours foi en lui. La preuve c'est qu'elle a payé une partie de la caution et moi le reste. Elle m'a engagée ensuite pour le retrouver et j'ai fini par l'attraper sur un site de rencontre. Au final, il drague sur internet. Je me suis donc inscrite à ce site pour l'appâter et ça à marcher. En même pas une semaine!... Et ce soir, je compte bien le coincer. Mon rendez-vous est à 20h15 il me semble, dans un restaurant assez huppé. D'ailleurs je vais devoir regarder ce que j'ai dans ma garde-robe. répondit-elle avec sérieux.

_ Ce n'est donc pas possible. On décale à 20 h 30 -21 h ? August va venir sûrement avant vu que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Bon sang, tu vas briser ces espoirs… En même temps, tu es une très belle femme, qui ne pourrait pas… hum… j'aurais aimé être ton rendez-vous galant pour un jour comme celui-ci. Tenue classe, restaurant de haute gastronomie, champagne… Je suis jaloux. avoua-t-il avec une moue un peu boudeuse.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ça ne risque pas forcément de bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que je veux fêter de toute façon mon anniversaire… et bien sûr August ! Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir avec toi. J'aurais droit à du gâteau…

_ Aussi un bon repas et des cadeaux. coupa l'ancien voleur en l'attirant à lui et la faisant sortir de la couette.

_ Surtout cette partie-là ! s'enquit-elle avec un petit rire, tout en faufilant ses mains dans la chevelure de Neal.

_ Tu ne seras pas déçue. promit-il.

_ J'espère bien sinon je te quitte et je sors avec un autre garçon. prévint-elle d'un air taquin.

_ Bah voyons ! Je croyais être le seul. s'offusqua-t-il, se prenant au jeu.

_ Hum… » murmura-t-elle faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement sur ce point.

Neal prit un air choqué et se mit alors à la chatouiller. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Elle était très sensible.

_ « D'accord, d'accord ! Je capitule ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je ne veux changer ça pour rien au monde. Je suis en couple avec toi et je suis très heureuse. J'aime notre vie ici, mon travail, nos sorties avec Ouragan. Je t'aime. Il n'a pas de place pour d'autres hommes que toi dans mon cœur. D'ailleurs je vais porter cette robe que tu aimes tant ce soir. Rien que pour toi. dit-elle avec sincérité.

_ Oh cette super robe rouge et moulante à damné un saint. Très bon choix pour que le mec te mange dans la main. Tu es une sacrée séductrice Emma Swan… souffla-t-il en la contemplant plein de désirs.

_ Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle puis elle s'échappa en riant de son étreinte.

Elle était déjà debout devant la porte quand il se retourna et quitta le lit également.

_ « Je vais commencer à me préparer. J'ai du travail en perspective et j'aimerais éviter d'avoir du retard. Même si j'adorerais rester avec toi, je ne peux pas… avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit.

_ Allez, va-t-en. Je vais m'occuper du petit déj' de mon côté. lança-t-il gentiment, nullement rancunier.

_ Ok. »

Emma sortit de la chambre. Elle referma la porte et on entendit des jappements de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

_ « Toujours à l'affut Ouragan. » songea-t-il, amusé.

Il devait de ce pas faire le petit déjeuner, mais au lieu de quitter la pièce pour le faire maintenant, Neal se dirigea vers une commode. Il ouvrit son tiroir à chaussettes et fouilla dedans. Sa main attrapa quelque chose et il en sortit un petit objet carré et noir. L'homme ouvrit l'écrin et scruta le solitaire en argent avec une petite pierre sans prétention. Il l'avait acheté depuis quelques jours, mais il attendait le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Neal voulait faire les choses bien. Quelques secondes après, il ferma le petit boitier et le cacha à nouveau dans cet emplacement puis referma le tiroir. L'instant d'après, il quitta la chambre. Cette journée promettait beaucoup de surprises en perspective…

_À l'appartement d'Emma et Neal - Vers 19h _

August était arrivé aux alentours de cette heure et profita de l'occasion pour parler de tout et de rien à Neal tandis que ce dernier préparait le festin du soir. Emma était toujours sur le terrain à travailler et arriverait après 20h30 dans sa jolie tenue comme elle le lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Puis le motard évoqua la destinée de son amie.

_ « Elle a 28 ans. C'est au cours de cette année qu'elle libéra tous les habitants de Storybrooke de la malédiction. Sais-tu quand Henry est apparu dans sa vie ? demanda le fils de Gepetto.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. La première année à Storybrooke, je… je n'étais pas présent. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Bon sang, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé sur Henry. Qu'il a bien été à Storybrooke après cet enlèvement… » murmura Neal, en fermant brièvement ses yeux tiraillés par les mêmes inquiétudes depuis des années.

August posa une main sur son épaule d'un air rassurant.

_ « Il y a quelques semaines qu'il a disparu. avoua ce dernier d'un air énigmatique.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Qui a disparu ? questionna l'ex-détenu tout en continuant à éplucher des pommes de terre tandis que l'eau mijotait dans une grosse casserole.

_ Le livre « _Il était une fois »_. déclara Pinocchio.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je l'avais terminé depuis quelques années. Je l'ai posé dans un placard. Il y a deux mois je l'avais encore et il y a deux semaines, il n'y était plus. C'est la magie, je ne vois pas autrement. La destinée de la sauveuse va être sur le point de s'accomplir, de se mettre en marche.

_ Le livre est l'élément déclenchant pour Henry… S'il a disparu alors il y a bon espoir qu'on revoit notre enfant. annonça Neal retrouvant le sourire en pensant à celui-ci.

_ C'est probable. Restons confiants.

_ Oui enfin… le plus dur reste à venir. Comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle quand on lui révèlera la vérité. Si encore elle nous croit…

_ Oui déjà avec son super pouvoir c'est compliqué et il faut ruser pour ne pas évoquer certains points du passé… reconnut son complice.

_ Je… J'ai peur que la vérité nous éloigne. Elle me fait tant confiance. Je… J'ai peur de voir de la déception dans ses yeux…

_ Mais… tu t'es engagé. fit remarquer le motard en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Oui et je m'y tiendrais August. Je te l'ai promis il y a de ça 10 ans. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu le lui demander… déclara Neal tristement.

_ Demander… ? interrogea son camarade, confus.

_ Nous vivons ensemble depuis 8 ans. Tout va bien entre nous mis à part l'absence d'Henry et nos secrets en lien avec notre monde et celui-ci. Depuis bien plus tôt certains couples auraient déjà officialisé leur union.

_ Oh tu parles de mariage…

_ Oui… j'ai déjà acheté la bague, mais je préfère lui faire ma demande quand elle saura toute la vérité. Enfin… si elle veut toujours de moi.

_ Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je m'attends à tout en ayant changé le passé. Qui sait ce que va me réserver l'avenir. » souffla-t-il en évitant le regard de son ami.

À ces mots, il mit les pommes de terre dans une eau bouillante et s'occupa du dressage de la table. Le berger allemand fit un tour dans le salon où étaient les deux hommes avant de retourner dans son panier sagement.

_ « Bref il n'y a plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'Emma arrive. Tu veux bien m'aider pour la suite du repas ? » demanda Neal, les sourcils froncés.

August sentit la crainte de son ami de longue date. Il aurait beau apaiser ce dernier, celui-ci aura toujours un poids sur la conscience. Ce dont il était certain c'est que ça touchait son autre passé…

_ « Pas de soucis. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » s'enquit l'ange protecteur d'Emma.

_Vers 20h35…_

Soirée mémorable pour Emma. Finalement, elle a fait peur au gars et ce dernier s'est enfui. Encore. Par chance, elle avait installé un obstacle sur une roue de son véhicule. Elle put courser le mec à talons sans problème. Bien évidemment, elle réussit à le rattraper à temps avant qu'il ne remarque sa ruse. Au final, il proposa de l'argent afin de le laisser tranquille. Chose qu'elle n'aimait pas faire et Emma n'hésita pas à faire une réflexion au sujet de sa famille.

_« T'y connais quoi à la famille ? » lança-t-il d'un air mauvais, lui rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait confié un peu plus tôt._

Sans fut trop pour elle, la détective ne se gêna pas pour attraper la tête du mec et la fracasser contre le volant.

_« Rien du tout » avait-elle reconnu d'un air sombre, n'ayant jamais connu ses vrais parents ni était dans un bon foyer adoptif ou encore avoir eu sa propre famille._

Le terme « famille » se résumait à Neal et August. À deux adultes. Pas à un mari et à une ribambelle d'enfants. Elle finit par appeler sa cliente, lui donner la plaque d'immatriculation de la nouvelle voiture de son mari et de tout lui expliquer dans le détail son investigation. Après l'échange, elle laissa l'homme assommer dans la voiture. Sa femme ou plutôt son ex-femme avait promis de lui rendre la vie dure à l'avenir. C'est sur un sourire satisfait qu'elle rentra chez elle. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Emma enleva un à un ses escarpins noirs avant de claquer celle-ci derrière elle. Ses pieds étaient douloureux. Ses chaussures étaient une torture. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit la présentation de la table. La décoration était simpliste, mais avec un côté festif aussi. Il dégageait des odeurs alléchantes qui lui ouvrirent l'appétit. Elle aperçut les deux hommes assis à la table en train de boire une bière et de discuter de boulot. Ouragan était au pied de son maître et somnoler.

_ « Bonsoir ! » lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

En l'entendant et la voyant arriver, ils se levèrent tous les deux. August vint serrer amicalement Emma dans ses bras puis la jeune femme alla embrasser son compagnon.

_ « Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Neal, curieux.

_ Comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant, j'ai une faim de loup et pour l'instant tu es sur la bonne voie Neal Cassidy. Ce que tu as concocté me donne faim. répondit-elle d'un air taquin.

_ Je connais les goûts de Madame. affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Installe-toi Emma. Ce soir, tu n'as plus rien à faire. » annonça le motard en s'asseyant en face d'elle et lui servant du vin blanc dans son verre.

Elle suivit son conseil. Neal finit par servir et après s'être assis au côté de sa dulcinée, il trinqua pour l'anniversaire de sa belle.

_ « À Emma ! Encore un bon anniversaire, mon cœur.

_ Bon anniversaire ! renchérit August.

_ Merci les garçons. » dit-elle avec un sourire puis ils burent un peu avant d'attaquer le succulent festin.

Quinze minutes plus tard, August amena le gâteau et Neal alluma la seule bougie qui était plantée en son centre.

_ « Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à faire un vœu. s'exclama le motard avec un sourire amusé.

_ Bon d'accord… » murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler la bougie en question.

Les hommes allèrent la féliciter quand soudain, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure ici ? Surtout qu'ils n'attendaient personne d'autre...

_ « Je vais aller voir. » déclara Neal tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Neal regarda en face et ne vit rien. Cependant il sentit du mouvement plus bas dans son champ de vision et c'est là qu'il le vit. Henry. Son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jeune… Il ne savait pas quoi dire… ni quoi faire. Mais il était là. Devant lui. En chair et en os. Son gamin allait bien.

_ « Bonsoir… » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Quelqu'un se rapprocha derrière son dos et tint la porte d'une main. Neal sut que c'était Emma. Le visiteur l'avait intriguée et quand elle aperçut un jeune garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années devant sa porte, elle fut surprise.

_ « Euh… qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh est-ce que je suis bien à la résidence d'Emma Swan et de Neal Cassidy ? questionna l'enfant d'un air maladroit.

_ Oui gamin. affirma le compagnon d'Emma.

_ Vous êtes ces personnes ?

_ Oui. Mais tu es qui toi ? » interrogea Emma, quelque peu ébahie.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon auparavant donc ce n'était pas un voisin à eux. Que voulait cet enfant ? Que faisait-il de plus tout seul dans le couloir d'un appartement sans ses parents ?

_ « Je m'appelle Henry. Je suis votre fils. » annonça l'enfant.

À ces mots, Emma recula et Neal guetta la réaction de sa bien-aimée. Elle était livide.

_ « Non, non c'est impossible… murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade avant de regarder son voisin.

_ Je t'en prie, rentre gamin. » lança-t-il en ouvrant en plus grand l'entrée.

Le jeune garçon se faufila à l'intérieur et vit un troisième homme. Ce dernier l'aperçut et scruta Neal d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci acquiesça gravement de la tête. Le motard mit une main devant sa bouche en comprenant.

_ « Il y a dix ans, vous avez perdu un enfant. Un garçon que vous avez appelé Henry. Ben… c'était moi. » répondit-il en touchant le dossier d'une chaise tout en regardant les deux personnes concernées.

Emma se figea suite à cette annonce.

_ « Je… Je reviens dans une minute » déclara-t-elle avant d'aller vers la salle de bains pour s'y enfermer.

Le fils du ténébreux passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en fixant son garçon. Du côté de la jeune femme, rien n'allait. Elle posa sa main contre la porte, leva les yeux en l'air et se sentit en train de suffoquer. Son cœur palpitait anormalement. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta péniblement de reprendre une respiration plus lente. C'est alors qu'elle entendit : « Vous auriez du jus de fruit ? » demanda le gamin. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle avait cherché partout en vain et il n'y avait eu aucune trace de lui. Comment… ? « Tiens. » répondit Neal. Ce dernier parlait trop calmement. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était surpris mais pas… pas dévasté par cette apparition. Au contraire… Emma finit par ressortir et les rejoindre. Henry s'était assis sur une chaise à côté d'un August songeur. La femme s'avança vers lui prudemment et l'enfant releva la tête vers elle.

_ « Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait y aller. annonça le gamin après avoir fini son verre.

_ Aller où ? questionna-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

_ Je veux que tu viennes à la maison avec moi. » admit-il tout en regardant son vrai père puis leur invité.

Ouragan qui dormait jusqu'alors tranquillement se fit réveiller par une autre voix. Inconnu. Il redressa les oreilles, ouvrit les yeux et chercha la source. En voyant le garçon, il fut intrigué et alla vers lui.

_ « Ça alors, vous avez un chien ? Il est trop beau… répondit le garçonnet, souriant.

_ Pas avant de savoir, de comprendre… articula Emma avec difficulté.

_ Comment as-tu su que nous vivions ici ? Comment as-tu su que tu avais disparu, que nous étions tes parents ? demanda Neal, voulant connaître dans le détail cette situation.

_ J'ai entendu une conversation il y a deux jours, entre ma mère et mon… monsieur Hopper sur mon passé. En faite, un soir elle est allée à la frontière de la ville. Elle pensait à un certain Owen… Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Elle a aperçu une voiture accidentée et a été voir à l'intérieur. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a trouvée et récupérée. Le devant de la voiture était enfoncé contre un arbre. Ma mère adoptive m'a sauvée. Quant à la femme qui conduisait, elle était morte sur le coup. J'étais le seul survivant de l'accident. Tout ce qu'elle avait comme indice c'était mon bracelet bleu de maternité avec mon prénom et ma date de naissance. » expliqua l'enfant en sortant de sa poche l'objet en question.

Il le tendit à Emma. Les mains de cette dernière tremblèrent en prenant le bracelet. Une boule noua sa gorge.

_ « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai su. Il y a deux semaines j'ai eu un livre. Mon professeur me l'a offert. Mais je n'ai aperçu qu'hier que quelque chose a été glissé et caché dans cet ouvrage. Il y avait une ouverture secrète. Dans celui-ci, il y avait deux papiers : un acte de naissance et… une adresse. Votre adresse. avoua l'enfant.

_ Quel genre de livre as-tu bien pu avoir ? » questionna Emma, perdue.

Henry sortit le livre de son sac à dos.

_ «Un livre de contes. C'est celui-ci. se contenta-t-il de dire.

En voyant le bouquin si familier à Neal et August, ils ne dirent rien.

_ «Je peux… murmura Neal au gamin en tendant une main vers le livre.

_ Oui…» dit-il.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit. L'ex-détenu vit l'ouverture secrète à la fin du bouquin avec les deux papiers ainsi que les nombreuses illustrations familières du passé. Il s'arrêta sur celle d'un couple tenant un bébé, enveloppé dans une couverture en laine avec les inscriptions en lettres violettes du prénom d'Emma dessus. Il glissa un doigt dessus et il eut une idée.

_ « Emma, ce ne t'est pas familier ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu… murmura-t-il.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? lança-t-elle en se penchant vers le livre et voyant la fameuse couverture.

_ Regarde bien…

_ Ce… Non, ce n'est pas… C'est quoi ce livre ?

_ Un livre de contes. Maintenant s'il te plaît, rentre avec moi. s'exclama Henry rapidement tout en récupérant l'ouvrage des mains de Neal.

_ Et où ça ? fit Emma, perdue et confuse face à ce détail dans le livre.

_ À Storybrooke, dans le Maine.

_ Storybrooke, ça existe ?

_ Hum. affirma l'enfant à présent debout, le chien près de lui.

_ Euh… répondit-elle d'un air hésitant.

_ Emma, tu dois y aller. déclara Neal sérieusement.

_ Quoi ? fit-elle en regardant son compagnon.

_ Tu dois aller le ramener. À l'heure qu'il est, on doit le rechercher. Tu devrais aussi mener l'enquête sur tout ça. Je sais que tu finiras par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Attends… tu veux que j'y aille et tu ne viens pas ? lança-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Je sais que tu as la possibilité de reporter du travail. Tu es en freelance Emma. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais devoir m'arranger avec mon patron demain. Je ne pourrais pas me déplacer avant une ou deux semaines, je pense. »

August regarda le père d'Henry d'un air interdit.

_ « Dès qu'il me donne son feu vert, je vous rejoins dans le Maine. Je prendrais une voiture de location. Puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, je pense qu'August apprécierait ce voyage vu qu'il a quelques mois de congé. Là voir les deux parents biologiques débarquait chez cette femme qui a élevé notre fils, ce sera de trop. Ce n'est pas la bonne tactique, surtout si tu veux découvrir la vérité. Parce que je sais que tu veux savoir à présent. C'est normal… Emma t'a cherché pendant des années Henry. Moi je n'ai aucune compétence dans son domaine, mais ta disparition nous a tous rendus malheureux. On était tellement heureux de t'avoir dans notre vie. Jamais on n'aurait pensé qu'une personne t'arracherait à nous. avoua Neal en caressant le visage d'Emma brièvement puis se dirigeant vers le cadre photo pour le montrer à l'enfant.

_ « Tu étais la plus belle chose que l'on souhaitait au monde. J'espère que tu pourras nous donner une chance d'être à tes côtés, d'être dans ta vie. murmura le père, ému en contemplant son petit garçon.

_ Je suis venu pour ça. Pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé. » répondit Henry avec sincérité.

Neal déposa une main affectueuse sur la tête de son fils et ce dernier sourit. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour. Emma dont les larmes n'avaient plus jamais refait surface depuis qu'elle avait laissé tomber la recherche jaillit à nouveau.

_ «Henry… est-ce que… je peux ? » balbutia-t-elle en tendant maladroitement les bras vers lui.

L'enfant scruta Neal, celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et fit une petite tape dans son dos. Henry alla alors vers Emma et se serra contre elle sans hésitation. La jeune femme l'étreignit aussi et mit une main sur la tête d'Henry. Il était là. Il était en vie. Il allait bien. Elle se sentait revivre. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à aller résoudre cette histoire à Storybrooke.

_ «Je vais partir avec toi. On va à Storybrooke. August, tu es du voyage ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

_ Euh attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devais pas lui dire la vérité ? murmura le fils de Gepetto en s'approchant de Neal et lui parlant en aparté.

_ Je compte le faire, mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai à sujet de mon travail. De plus, elle doit découvrir un peu mieux cette ville avant que je n'arrive, car à peine je foulerais le pied dans cet endroit que mon père le saura. Je compte sur toi pour aider Henry à lui faire croire que nos histoires sont dans ce livre. Elle a peut-être à nouveau de l'espoir, mais de croire en certaines choses… Tu dois lui dire en premier lieu qu'elle a une destinée. Que c'est toi le petit garçon qui l'a retrouvé. Ensuite, je te soutiendrais et je révèlerais mon secret à Emma. souffla-t-il tout bas.

_ Je vais préparer un sac puis me changer rapidement. Je reviens. prévint Emma.

_ D'accord. répondit Henry qui finit par s'accroupir et caresser l'animal toujours à ses basques.

_ Il s'appelle Ouragan. Peut-être qu'Emma le prendra avec vous. informa Neal à son fils.

_ Mais toi, tu vas rester tout seul ici quelque temps ? fit constater l'enfant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira. Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines ensuite, je vais vous rejoindre à Storybrooke.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Cette ville n'est pas comme les autres. Emma est spéciale. avoua l'enfant en scrutant son père, se demandant s'il croirait ses propos.

_ Eh bien j'ai un secret pour toi. Tu veux bien que ça reste entre nous ? demanda Neal d'un air complice.

_ Euh oui.

_ August et moi nous sommes différents aussi. Nous pourrons traverser cette ville sans problème.

_ Mais comment ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ? s'enquit Henry, curieux.

_ Tu finiras par le découvrir gamin. déclara alors August à son côté.

_ Chaque chose en son temps. Le plus important c'est Emma. Tu nous fais confiance ? questionna Neal à son garçon.

_ Oui».

Ils se sourirent et Neal serra son fils contre lui. Quelques minutes après, Emma sortit avec un sac de voyage. Elle portait un jean noir, des bottines marrons, un maillot blanc et une veste rouge en cuir.

_ « August ? dit-elle.

_ Je viens. affirma ce dernier.

_ Est-ce qu'Ouragan peut venir avec nous ? questionna Henry en caressant le chien collé à lui.

_ Euh… eh bien… » bredouilla la détective en fixant du regard August et Neal.

Son compagnon lui adressa un petit sourire et fit un signe de tête entendu.

_ « Pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'il accepte les chiens là-bas. ajouta Emma.

_ Il n'y a pas de souci pour ça. rassura Henry.

_ Bon eh bien, allons-y. »

August serra la main de Neal puis Henry vint se coller à lui.

_ « À bientôt… murmura l'enfant intimidé.

_ À bientôt, Henry. Aide-la à croire. » murmura-t-il à la fin, tout bas à son oreille.

Aux mots de son père, le garçonnet sut qu'il était au courant. Neal lui adressa un faible sourire, empli de culpabilité.

_ «Compte sur moi » promit-il puis Henry quitta l'appartement en même temps qu'August.

Neal attrapa la laisse du chien qui traînait dans un coin, l'attacha au berger allemand et le tendit à Emma. Elle le prit. Cette dernière était toujours bouleversée, mais c'était à présent dans le bon sens du terme. Le fait de retrouver son fils a enlevé un poids sur sa conscience et il en était très heureux.

_ « Tout va bien se passer. Je t'appellerais tous les jours et dès que je peux poser des congés, je vous rejoindrai. déclara-t-il.

_ D'accord… Tu… tu vas me manquer. souffla-t-elle en le contemplant tristement.

_ Toi aussi… Oh j'avais oublié. »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un objet enveloppé dans du tissu.

_ « Ton cadeau… murmura-t-il en libérant le tissu et montrant un pendentif avec…

_ Tu as piqué le porte-clé pour cette raison ? Pour en faire un collier ? Neal… » répondit-elle, d'un air ému.

Il y a une semaine qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdu et cette idée lui avait fait du mal.

_ « Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine à ce sujet. avoua son compagnon avec un sourire contrit.

_ C'est parti d'une bonne intention.

_ Oui… ainsi tu pourras penser à moi en le portant. Je serais toujours près de toi. conclut-il en mettant le pendentif au cou de sa bien-aimée.

Il effleura le médaillon tendrement puis scruta Emma.

_ «Je t'aime Emma Swan. Fais attention à toi.

_ Je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas… » annonça-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Puis elle entraîna le chien avec elle et laissa Neal seul à l'appartement, songeur pour les évènements à venir…

_Flasback des trois années à venir…_

_« _ Tu es la sauveuse. La fille de Blanche-Neige et de Charmant. Tu dois libérer tous les habitants de la malédiction. fit Henry à sa mère biologique.__»_

_« _ Emma Swan ? Charmant prénom. déclara Mr Gold. »_

_« _ Je l'ai élevé, nourri et logé. J'ai plus de droits sur lui que vous n'en avez ! s'écria Regina, énervée. »_

_« _ Les votes sont unanimes. Je suis le nouveau Sheriff. annonça Emma à Mary-Margaret »._

_« _ Emma parfois certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être expliqué… annonça August à son amie au Granny._

_« _ Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas. Je te dis la vérité ! s'exclama Henry à Emma avant de s'enfuir, contrarié._

_« _ Toute cette histoire c'est impossible. Oh Neal quand arrives-tu ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. » répondit la détective au téléphone._

_« _ Bae ? C'est toi ? Mais comment ? s'interrogea le ténébreux, surpris._

__ Longue histoire. J'ai changé tes variables Papa, non ? _

__ Oh, Bae. Qu'as-tu fait… murmura son père, attristé. »_

_« _ Neal ? Tu es venu ? s'exclama Emma heureuse avant de se jeter dans ses bras »_

_« _ Emma, tu dois savoir la vérité. Celle de ton passé. Notre passé. avoua August à Emma en plein milieu d'une forêt. »_

_« _ Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais ? Tu crois à tout ça ? Vous êtes fous. Ne m'approche pas. Je ne veux plus vous revoir. Aucun de vous deux ! lança Emma, furieuse à Neal et August. »_

_« _ Elle veut ta mort. Tu es la seule qui puisse l'arrêter. annonça le garçon._

__ Bon sang, Henry ! supplia-t-elle. »_

_« _ Je suis désolé qu'il faille qu'on en arrive là. Tu ne crois peut-être pas en la malédiction… ou en moi. Mais je crois en toi. reconnut Henry avant de manger le chausson aux pommes de Regina. » _

_« _ Henry… murmura Neal en posant une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. »_

_« Emma toucha le livre et alors des flashs arrivèrent pêle-mêle dans son esprit. Tout était clair à présent. »_

_« _ C'est vous qui aviez fait ça ! cria-t-elle en chopant Regina. »_

_« _ Je t'aime Henry. murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant mort._

_C'est alors qu'une onde de choc balaya la pièce ainsi que toute la ville. »_

_« _ Papa ! _

__ Henry ! cria Neal avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. »_

_« _ Tu avais raison… je ne t'aurais pas cru auparavant. avoua Emma au père de son enfant._

__ Tu comprends pourquoi on a dû mentir sur notre passé, sur le tien. On n'avait pas le choix._

__ Avec toute cette histoire, tu as préféré rester avec moi. Alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu reverrais ton père. Celui qui t'a abandonné._

__ Oui parce que tu comptes pour moi Emma »._

__ « Il est hors de question de perdre à nouveau ma fille, pas alors que je viens de la retrouver ! s'exclama Blanche avant de sauter dans le portail rejoindre sa fille. »_

_« _ Tout va bien aller Henry. On retrouvera ta mère et ta grand-mère. apaisa Charmant._

__ Elles sont fortes et très courageuses. Elles viendront à bout de tout ça. ajouta Neal, tout en pensant à la personne qu'il aime. »*_

_« _Maman, je t'en supplie. Emma et Blanche vont revenir. Fais-moi confiance ! s'écria le gamin à Regina. »_

_« _ Henry aura toujours une place dans votre cœur et dans votre vie. Vous l'avez sauvé. On vous sera toujours reconnaissant pour ça. Je sais que vous avez un bon fond. Henry était destiné à vous rencontrer. Je n'ai pas choisi ce prénom pour rien. répondit Neal à Regina sérieusement. »_

_« _ Emma… murmura Neal._

__ J'ai beau être contrariée par tout ça, je… je t'aime toujours autant. avoua-t-elle. »_

_« _ Je n'aurais de répit que quand j'aurais tué ce crocodile ! lança Hook en voyant Rumple par terre tenant belle dans ses bras, à la limite de la ville. _

_Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien._

__ Toi ! s'énerva le ténébreux. »_

_« Un homme se pencha pour embrasser la jolie brune. Elle finit par se réveiller à son contact et en voyant Rumple, elle cria. »_

_« _ Il y a une nouvelle en ville. Elle s'appelle Tamara. Que vient-elle faire ici ?demanda Charmant. »_

_« _Il faut se fier ni à elle ni à ce Greg. prévint Neal à son père. »_

_« Emma retrouva Neal sur la plage. Ce dernier contemplait l'horizon. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Il sortit l'écrin noir de sa poche et se retourna vers elle._

__ Neal, qui a-t-il ? On recherche toujours Regina. Je n'ai pas…_

__ Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment approprié, mais je dois le faire. On n'a pas vraiment eu de moments à nous… murmura-t-il._

__ De quoi veux-tu me parler ?_

__ Maintenant que tu sais tout, que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu me laisses faire partir de ta vie… je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir de faire ma demande._

_Il s'agenouilla et la regarda tendrement :_

__ Emma veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux ?_

_La jeune femme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et fixa l'écrin que son compagnon ouvrit, lui montrant un solitaire. Une larme s'échappa sur sa joue. _

__ Alors c'était pour ça que tu n'as… tu n'as… réalisa-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes._

__ Oui mon amour. Je voulais que tu saches tout avant, quitte à te perdre. Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter…_

_Elle se jeta contre lui et l'interrompit par un long baiser puis finit par se détacher de Neal. _

__ Je… Je prends ça pour un oui ? s'exclama-t-il, inquiet._

__ Oui, idiot. Oui je veux t'épouser. murmura-t-elle, riant et pleurant._

_Il retira la bague du boitier et la glissa à l'annulaire gauche d'Emma puis il releva la tête et ils se sourirent. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. »_

_« _ Je ne veux pas te lâcher ! cria Emma._

__ Tu dois le faire. déclara Neal, suspendu dans le vide._

_Un portail vert avait été ouvert._

__ Non, on t'a tiré dessus ! Si tu tombes à travers ce portail, tu mourras, peu importe le monde dans lequel tu atterriras. s'exclama la femme qu'il aime._

__ Non, mais Emma, Henry a besoin de toi. Il ne peut pas nous perdre tous les deux. Ne le laisse pas grandir de la même façon que nous. _

__ Alors, ne lâche pas ! J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Je veux qu'on se marie et qu'on ait d'autres enfants. supplia-t-elle en contemplant l'homme qu'elle aime._

__ Je t'aime aussi. Garde espoir…  
_

_Et avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, il lâcha sa main et chuta dans le portail. »_

_« _ Il est parti. murmura Emma, dans un état second à ses parents. »_

_« _ Je sais où aller pour retrouver Emma et Henry. annonça Neal en se redressant légèrement, devant ces trois sauveurs. »_

_« _ Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda August à Belle et à Ariel. »_

_« _ Hook… je… J'aime Neal et je l'aimerais toujours. Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de me remettre avec quelqu'un. J'ai autre chose à penser. Mon fils est en danger. Je suis la sauveuse, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui._

_Emma toucha alors le solitaire à sa main. »_

_« Emma vit Neal piéger dans une cage. Elle se souvient alors de son dernier propos : « garde espoir ». Bien qu'envahi de doutes, il était bien là devant elle. _

__ Emma ! cria-t-il._

__ Neal ? »_

_« _ Neal sait beaucoup de choses… confia Regina au ténébreux._

__ Oui… plus que tu ne crois. se contenta de dire son ancien mentor. »_

_« _ Allons sauver notre fils. dit Neal à Emma._

_Ils se regardèrent et se prirent la main avant de suivre les autres membres du voyage. »_

_« _ Il est toujours là, Papa. Je sais à quoi on va s'attendre. confessa Neal dans la boutique de son père._

__ Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? s'interrogea son père, anxieux._

__ Parce que… ce qui va se passer c'est la seule solution. Mais je vais te promettre une chose. Zelena n'aura pas longtemps ta dague en sa possession et elle ne m'aura pas non plus. J'y veillerai. promit-il. » _

_« _ Est-ce qu'on doit toujours se séparer ? demanda Emma en voyant une autre malédiction, faisant ses adieux aux personnes qu'elle aime._

__ On se retrouvera Em'. Je te le promets. Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi et Henry vous soyez en sécurité._

_Le couple s'étreignit et Henry vint se coller à eux._

__ Je vous aime. murmura Neal à son fils et à la jeune femme. »_

_« _ Toute cette histoire est dingue. Je n'ai pas de parents, ils m'ont abandonnée ! Neal et August sont morts depuis des années. J'ai été à leur enterrement et tu me dis qu'ils sont en vie ? s'exclama-t-elle à l'homme accoutré comme un pirate._

__ As-tu vu leurs corps Emma ? répondit Hook par une autre question »._

_Au FTL – 12 ans après…_

Neal se dirigea vers Regina après que tout le monde est réalisé où ils étaient.

_ « Regina, je dois te parler. C'est important. chuchota-t-il.

_ Que se passe-t-il encore ? Vous savez encore quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » questionna la Reine, quelque peu contrarié.

Le fils du ténébreux avait le visage grave.

_ « Zelena, la sorcière de l'Ouest. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Elle a trouvé mon père et elle a réussi à prendre la dague. Dans quelques jours, mon père et elle seront à Hamelin. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Une diversion pourrait tout changer.

_ Avec la dague, qui sait ce qu'elle fera. admit-elle.

_ Elle a une armée de singes. Il faut être prudent sur la route.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? demanda-t-elle voyant dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il cachait autre chose.

_ J'aimerais… que tu enlèves mon cœur Regina. Elle le veut. Pour une nouvelle malédiction. Je veux revoir Emma et Henry. Toi aussi… mais pas de cette façon, je t'en prie. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

_ Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience par rapport à Henry donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'irais pas dans le sens de cette sorcière. rassura Regina en songeant à l'enfant qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

_ Alors je te remets mon cœur. On piège Zelena et on sauve mon père. Il trouvera une solution pour qu'on retourne à Storybrooke. »

Elle acquiesça puis plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et lui enleva son cœur. Ils établirent un plan tous les deux et ils partirent en éclaireur avec quelques personnes, dont Belle. Arrivé à Hamelin, Neal reproduit le même scénario avec Belle que dans le passé sauf que cette fois-ci, il eut l'effet de surprise avec son absence de cœur. Zelena n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui subtilisa la dague. À présent, Regina l'avait en sa possession et demanda alors au ténébreux de lui enlever tous ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'il fit et réduit à néant tous les plans de la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. En enlevant tous ces pouvoirs, tous les singes furent libérés et la femme fut emmenée aux cachots du château de Regina. Puis quelques jours plus tard…

Un portail s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en sortirent. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la route. Rumple et Regina levèrent les mains vers le ciel et lancèrent une incantation. Le tonnerre gronda et une fumée grise apparut, les entourant tous. Peu à peu, le décor changea et Storybrooke revint de ces cendres.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Emma revint avec Hook et Henry à Storybrooke. Le pirate avait récupéré deux potions de mémoire par Regina et la fée Bleue. Il est parti dans le vrai monde pour ramener Emma, car il l'appréciait et qu'elle était importante pour beaucoup de monde, pendant que les autres réglaient le problème avec la sorcière de l'Ouest. En voyant à nouveau la ville, il fut soulagé pour ses amis. Emma et Henry sortirent de la voiture. Il y avait du monde un peu partout, mais tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'était de retrouver les gens qu'ils aimaient. Une femme en tailleur parlait avec un couple c'était Regina, Blanche et Charmant discutant sur un trottoir.

_ « Maman ! » cria Henry en courant vers Regina.

Cette dernière se retourna et les larmes vinrent toutes seules. Hook quitta la coccinelle et observa la scène avec un petit sourire. Au loin, il vit Clochette et se dirigea à son encontre. Quant à Emma, elle s'avança vers ses parents et ils la serrèrent contre eux, heureux et soulagés puis la jeune femme se détacha.

_ « Où… Où est Neal ? » demanda-t-elle les regardant tour à tour.

Ils lui sourirent et lui indiquèrent un lieu du doigt. Henry vit son autre mère partir et après un dernier câlin à sa mère adoptive, il les salua et quitta ce petit groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère et le fils étaient arrivés dans le parc. Ils entendirent des aboiements joyeux et des rires. Un couple lisait sur un banc non loin d'eux tandis que deux hommes jouaient à la balle avec un berger allemand.

_ « Neal ! » cria Emma.

Ce dernier cessa l'activité avec August et Ouragan quand il entendit cette voix si chère à son cœur.

_ « Emma ? » s'exclama-t-il en cherchant partout puis la vit à quelques mètres en face de lui.

La jeune femme fit un sprint, heureuse et le sourire aux lèvres avec à ses talons son fils. Neal lâcha la balle et courut vers elle aussi. L'espace se réduit enfin et ils s'interceptèrent tous les deux. Ils s'étreignirent de toute leur force et s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de passion. Le chien suivit et sauta sur son jeune maître, Henry.

_ « Tu es revenu Ouragan ? Je suis tellement content ! » fit le gamin en le serrant contre lui, l'ayant cru mort.

Les parents d'Henry se détachèrent l'un de l'autre puis rirent en voyant les retrouvailles entre le chien et leur fils. Puis le garçon se releva et fit un câlin à son père. August eut un sourire en voyant enfin cette famille réunie.

_ « Maintenant nous allons pouvoir vivre ici pleinement, sans inquiétude, en famille avec tout le monde. Emma ce n'est pas Tallahassee, mais… débuta son compagnon.

_ Je serais heureuse ici avec toi, Henry, nos familles et nos amis. C'est notre Tallahassee, Neal. Au fond, on le savait déjà. » avoua cette dernière en scrutant son amoureux.

Le père d'Henry se mit à sourire et entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Emma. L'adolescent observa ses parents et il ne pouvait pas être plus chanceux que maintenant. Tout était pardonné, tout était terminé. Chacun avait enfin sa fin heureuse.

_The End_


End file.
